Voltron: Dark Universe (Español)
by Eban EnCa
Summary: Previo a los acontecimientos de la cuarta temporada, el equipo de Voltron se enfrenta a un nuevo enemigo, uno creado a partir de Quintaesencia y con la capacidad de destruir el universo. Keith, como líder de Voltron, deberá enfrentarse a esta maldad, y también a lo que implica ser líder, sobre todo cuando la vida de uno de los Paladines está en riesgo.
1. Duelo Final Primera Parte

**Voltron: Dark Universe**

 **Capítulo 1:**

" **Duelo Final. Primera parte"**

Abrió los ojos. Se sentía cansado y adolorido, desgastado física y mentalmente. Pero no podía detenerse. No ahora.

Keith reunió fuerzas nuevamente y comenzó a ponerse de pie. Se sostuvo de la pared de roca oscura de la extraña fortaleza. En su mano derecha sostenía firmemente su espada. Se limpió del rostro la tierra y la sangre que tenía y miró a su oponente.

Él también estaba herido, y aquél joven respiraba agitadamente, parecía ya no tener fuerzas, y aun así estaba de pie, mirándolo con deseos de terminar con su vida. Él no tenía un Bayard, sin embargo, había sido capaz de crear una espada con esa peligrosa esencia oscura. Entonces se miraron.

A Keith aún se le hacía difícil, después de todo, sólo podía haber un ganador en esa batalla… pero no se trataba de un Galra, o de un robot; justo frente a Keith, a unos metros de distancia, era Lance. ¿Cómo podría matarlo? «No, tengo que hacerlo» se dijo a sí mismo, pues de lo contrario sería Lance quien lo mataría, y entonces todo habría sido en vano. El Universo entero sería consumido por la oscuridad.

Lance sonrió —¿Ya quieres rendirte?

Keith miró sus ojos, incluso a distancia podía ver ese intenso brillo púrpura. No podía flaquear ahora. Tenía que ganar.

—¿Y tú? —le respondió Keith. Y aunque Lance bajó la voz, pudo escucharlo.

—Apenas comienzo.

Entonces Lance estiró su otro brazo, y así emergió una segunda espada. «Genial» pensó Keith. Ya no había tiempo de pensar. Keith estaba listo, y al parecer ese Lance también. Keith se preparó. Lance se inclinó y le sonrió con malicia. Y Lance corrió hacia él. Justo antes de que las espadas pudieran herirlo de gravedad, Keith interpuso su propia espada.

Entonces comenzó el duelo. Keith luchó bastante por defenderse de los ataques de Lance. Estando tan cerca, Lance era muy ágil. Lance estuvo a punto de cortar el rostro de Keith, de no ser porque este se dejó caer para atrás, dio una vuelta y al estar de pie de nuevo su lanzó hacia él.

Keith tomó impulso y golpeó con tal fuerza una de las espadas de Lance, que cayó al suelo y desapareció. Pero el castaño era rápido, y atacó con su otra arma. Keith recibió una cortada en la espalda, no fue grave gracias a su armadura. Pero el traje se estaba rompiendo. Volvieron a chocar espadas, y otra vez, y otra vez. Hasta que Lance saltó, dio una vuelta y de una patada arrojó a Keith hacia la pared.

Cuando Keith recuperó el equilibrio Lance ya no estaba frente a él. Miró hacia su izquierda, sólo para verlo venir y recibir un codazo que lo lanzó al suelo de nuevo. Keith perdió su Bayard. Intentó levantarse, pero falló. Lance se acercó, se inclinó y tomó a Keith del cuello. Lo sujetó fuertemente y lo levantó.

Keith se ahogaba, y trató de liberarse, pero Lance era muy fuerte. Keith descubrió que sus piernas estaban libres, e hico lo único que se le ocurrió. «Espero que funcione» se dijo. Como pudo, tomó impulso en sus piernas, y le dio una patada en la entrepierna a Lance.

Funcionó. Lance respondió con un grito de dolor, y soltó a Keith para cubrirse la entrepierna. Keith logró caer de pie, y aprovechó ese momento para darle un rodillazo en las costillas a Lance. Cuando se inclinó le dio varios puñetazos en el rostro. Hasta que al soltar el golpe Lance sujetó su puño, y se posicionó justo detrás, doblándoselo. Keith lanzó un grito de dolor, y luego Lance le dio una patada en la espalda, que nuevamente lo lanzó hacia la pared.

Keith cayó al suelo. Lance dio un paso hacia él, pero las piernas le flaquearon y cayó de rodillas; pudo ver a Keith tratando de levantarse de nuevo. Entonces Lance habló, pero ahora se escucharon dos voces a la vez: la de Lance, un adolescente humano, y una siniestra, muy grave, rasposa y bestial.

—¿Por qué sigues luchando? ¡Comprende que ya has perdido!

Keith volvió a ponerse de pie. Escupió sangre antes de hablar.

—No he perdido —su voz era débil, pero logró gritar —¡Sé que Lance aún está ahí, y no me rendiré mientras él siga vivo! ¡No me rendiré, mientras tu existencia siga poniendo en peligro al Universo!

A pesar que ese Lance lo miraba con furia, lágrimas brotaron de aquellos ojos. En eso la extraña cueva de roca tembló.

—Mientras viva —dijo Keith —no me detendré.

Ese Lance, llorando, sonrió maliciosamente.

—Eso se puede arreglar.

Lance tomó del suelo su espada oscura y se lanzó hacia Keith. Justo antes de impactar, Lance recuperó control de su cuerpo, sólo para poder gritar.

—¡No, Keith!

Pero fue tarde.

…


	2. Los Paladines de Voltron

**Voltron: Dark Universe**

 **Capítulo 2:**

" **Los Paladines de Voltron"**

Una nave Galra sobrevolaba sobre una aldea, donde todas y cada una de las edificaciones había sido construida en roca de color azul, a los pies de una montaña. Había, en cada pared, cristales de gran tamaño, flotantes, que emanaban la luz que iluminaba la noche. En un rincón estaba aglomerada gran parte de la población, rodeados por soldados Galra que les apuntaban con sus armas. El comandante de los Galra era uno ligeramente más alto y fornido que el resto de los soldados.

—¡Es su última oportunidad! Entréguenos los cristales, o serán destruidos.

El líder de los nativos, seres de ojos azules, con cuatro extremidades y orejas puntiagudas, estaba firme, decidido y sin temor ante los Galra.

—¡No vamos a darles nada! El acuerdo con los Galra se acabó en el momento que Voltron venció a Zarkon. Y en el momento en que Lotor invadió nuestras cuevas. ¿Quieren matarnos? Adelante, sin nosotros, no tendrán más.

—Siempre hay otras formas —le aseguró. El comandante apuntó su arma directo en la frente del líder.

El líder miró a su pueblo, todos estaban igual de decididos.

—Que así sea —y entonces bajó la guardia. Los Soldados Galra se prepararon para disparar.

De pronto oyeron un grito sobre ellos, todos alzaron la vista. Desde el cielo caía una figura delgada. Tenía un arma con la cual comenzó a disparar a los Galra.

—¡Devuelvan el fuego! —ordenó el comandante.

Justo antes de caer, la figura activó unos propulsores en su espalda, con los cuales se impulsó directo hacia el comandante. Un joven en un traje azul y blanco impactó con el comandante Galra, arrojándolo varios metros antes de caer rendido. Era Lance, el Paladín Azul de Voltron. Los soldados le apuntaron a él, pero más disparos cayeron de la misma dirección, era Hunk, el Paladín Amarillo, que disparó frenéticamente mientras caía hacia la batalla. Pidge y Allura, los Paladines Verde y Rojo, aunque la princesa vestía rosa, utilizaron sus látigos para desarmar a los soldados. Y finalmente, Keith, el Paladin del León Negro, con su espada comenzó a eliminar a los robots.

El comandante se levantó, activó un comunicador y lanzó un mensaje de alerta a su nave, avisando que los había localizado Voltron, y debían contraatacar. Pero el Castillo de los Leones ya había comenzado a dispararle a la nave. Lance se plantó frente al comandante, apuntando con su Bayard.

—Creo que se acabó. Perdiste —dijo seguro de sí mismo.

—Creo que tú también.

Lance lo miró confundido, entonces descubrió una pequeña nave Galra volando en su dirección. La nave disparó hacia Lance, quien rápidamente activó su escudo, pero el impacto lo hizo volar.

—¡Lance! —gritó Keith cuando lo vio. Se deshizo de su enemigo, y se apresuró a alcanzar a su compañero.

El comandante aprovechó ese momento y corrió en dirección a su flota. Una de las naves le permitió el abordaje, y la flota se dirigió al cielo. Un último disparo del Castillo, y la Nave Galra fue destruida. Los restos de la flota huyeron fuera del planeta. El Castillo ahora disparaba a los restos de la nave que pudieran caer sobre la aldea. Los aldeanos aclamaron la victoria.

Keith alcanzó a Lance, que yacía en el suelo sin moverse. Keith se inclinó y levantó a Lance, sosteniendo su espalda.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Lance abrió los ojos y lo vio. Le dedicó una sonrisa, y se quitó el casco.

—Estoy bien —Lance se puso de pie —No salió nada mal, ¿eh?

Lance se sentía complacido, se sentía bien porque habían ganado, pero Keith lo miró duramente. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, los aldeanos se les acercaron y aclamaron su victoria. Los Paladines se reunieron, se retiraron los cascos, y el jefe de la aldea avanzó hacia ellos. Esta vez, habló con más calma.

—Estamos agradecidos Paladines. De no ser por su llegada habría sido nuestro fin.

—No fue nada, estamos felices de ayudar —dijo Hunk.

—Permítannos agradecerles.

—Por favor —dijo Allura —no es necesario.

—Sería una deshonra para nosotros que no aceptaran nuestro obsequio. Por favor, síganme.

Los Paladines siguieron al líder, y el pueblo los siguió a ellos, agradeciendo sus acciones, adulándolos. El líder los llevó a través de la aldea, hasta una cueva, en cuyas paredes había cristales brillantes. Él los guio por el interior, a través de pasillos que se hacían cada vez más grandes, hasta detenerse en una gran cámara central, y en el centro había un gran cristal blanco que resplandecía. Al entrar, los Paladines sintieron una gran calma en el ambiente, de pronto el cansancio había desaparecido. Y la sensación aumentaba con cada paso que daban hacia los cristales.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Pidge, interesada en extraer una muestra de ese cristal.

—Esto, es Quintaesencia sólida.

—¿Qué? Pero… —Allura se acercó al cristal —creí que la Quintaescencia sólo podía ser tratada como una substancia.

—Regularmente sí —dijo el líder —pero a fin de cuentas es un combustible, y todo material es maleable. Nosotros, somos de las pocas especies con la capacidad de manipular la Quintaesencia. Afortunadamente vivimos en uno de los pocos planetas que concentra grandes cantidades de Quintaesencia, y durante siglos nos hemos dedicado a tratar la sustancia.

—Eso significa que esto es una mina —dedujo Allura —deben de tener bastantes cristales.

—Lamentablemente no, el proceso de solidificación de Quintaesencia, bien hecho, nos toma bastante tiempo. En el transcurso de dos años, solamente somos capaces de producir tres cristales, y éste es el último.

—Si es con lo último que cuentan —preguntó Keith —¿por qué nos lo ofrecen?

—Si te refieres a cómo nos vamos a sustentar, no debes preocuparte Paladín, no dependemos únicamente de Quintaesencia para sobrevivir. Pero si te refieres al gesto, y hablo por todos nosotros —el líder movió sus brazos, y abarcó a su gente —es más una compensación. Durante siglos, nosotros producimos cristales de Quintaesencia únicamente para el Imperio Galra. Zarkon nos había prometido seguridad, recursos y tecnología, a cambio de los cristales. Con el paso de los siglos, esa oferta expiró, y nos volvimos esclavos de los Galra. Y entonces, cuando surgió Voltron, nuestras esperanzas renacieron. Comprendimos que podíamos ser libres cuando Voltron derrotó a Zarkon, y nuestra "alianza", terminó hasta hace unos días, cuando el Príncipe Lotor robó nuestros cristales. Este, es nuestro obsequio para Voltron.

El líder, y su gente, se alejaron del cristal, se arrodillaron y posaron sus manos en el suelo. Una serie de brillos emanaron de sus manos, y avanzaron por el suelo hasta el cristal. Éste brilló, y sin ruido, y con lentitud, el gran cristal se separó en cinco fragmentos, que levitaron hasta las manos de cada Paladín.

Allura estaba conmovida —Yo, no sé cómo agradecerles.

—Únicamente usen sabiamente los cristales, y por favor, considérenos aliados de Voltron —el líder les hizo una reverencia.

Keith miró el cristal en sus manos, era muy liviano, para el tamaño que tenía, poco más grande que el de una sandía. Entonces escuchó risas detrás de él. Se giró, y vio a Lance hablando con tres de los nativos. Estos reían, y entonces Lance tomó su celular y se tomó una selfie con ellos. Luego se las mostró y les siguió hablando. Él estaba muy alegre, pero Keith nuevamente estaba molesto.

—¡Paladines, nos vamos! —dijo de repente.

Keith se despidió rápidamente, y fue el primero en abandonar la cueva. Después le siguieron, Pidge y Kunk, después de más despedidas Allura, y finalmente Lance.

…

Shiro y Coran estaban en el hangar de los Leones. Allura fue la primera en bajar, les contó lo ocurrido con los nativos, y le entregó el cristal a Coran. Este, miró sorprendido el cristal.

—Princesa, ¿tiene alguna idea de lo que podríamos hacer con esto?

—No exactamente —dijo con una sonrisa —pero estoy segura que entre tú y Pidge podrán averiguarlo.

—¡De inmediato! —dijo Pidge, en ese momento ya había bajado de su León, y sostenía su cristal con mucha emoción. Coran y Pidge se sonrieron y corrieron hacia el laboratorio. Hunk y Lance se acercaron.

—Shiro, creo que tú deberías quedarte esto —le dijo Hunk ofreciéndole el cristal.

—Ah, no puedo aceptarlo, ese fue un obsequio para ti.

—Bueno, en ese caso te pido que lo guardes por mí. —Hunk volvió a ofrecerlo. Esta vez Shiro lo aceptó. Luego Lance se acercó.

—A fin de cuentas ¿qué puedo hacer yo con esto? ¡Tal vez pueda hacerle mejoras a Rojo! ¿Y si le cambiamos el color?

—¡Lance! —le gritó Keith. Lance suspiró fastidiado. Luego se dio la vuelta. Keith estaba justo frente a él. —Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Ay, de qué? —la sonrisa de Lance desapareció.

—Me desobedeciste.

—¿Otra vez con eso? ¿No quieres mejor castigarme de una vez?

—¿Crees que esto es un juego de niños? —Keith levantó la voz. Lance igual.

—¡Claro que no! ¡eres tú el que se cree niño explorador! Dando órdenes y órdenes todo el tiempo.

—¡Estoy tratando de ser un líder!

—¡Más bien un mandón!

—¡Si no fueras tan terco tal vez no sería tan…!

—¡Y si tú no fueras…!

La discusión se volvía más densa. Cada vez los chicos levantaban la voz, y Shiro creyó que hasta serían capaces de iniciar una pelea. Los chicos se gritaban cada vez más y decidió interponerse.

—¡Ya basta los dos! ¿No se cansan de discutir? ¿Cuántas peleas han tenido en las últimas semanas? Les recuerdo que se trata de trabajar juntos, no de pelear entre nosotros.

Lance se dio la vuelta —Dile eso a tu jugador estrella —y comienza a caminar.

Keith recibe el comentario, y solamente gruñe. Entonces deja caer al suelo su cristal de Quintaesencia. Pese a no ser pesado, el cristal resuena fuertemente en el suelo. Lance se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

—Yo no necesito esto para ser mejor —y dicho esto, Keith se retiró a paso rápido.

Lance recibió el comentario. Intentó discutir, pero no supo qué decir. Sólo vio a Keith irse.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Pues yo tampoco! —le gritó Lance, y le arrojó su propio cristal a Keith, pero este ya no estaba. Lance se fue molesto.

Finalmente, sólo Hunk, Shiro y Allura quedaban en el hangar, ellos tres vieron que los cristales de Keith y Lance perdieron parte de su brillo.

—¿Por qué no dejan de pelear? —dijo Allura, recogiendo el cristal de Keith.

Hunk suspiró —Ojalá dejaran de llevarse así. Pero en realidad cada día es peor.

—Si siguen así, pronto nos será imposible formar a Voltron. No podemos permitirlo.

—Tienes razón —dijo Shiro —Hunk, ¿qué tal si tú hablas con Lance? Y yo hablo con Keith.

—Si quieres. Pero antes, debemos guardar estos cristales.


	3. Sentimientos

**Voltron: Dark Universe**

 **Capítulo 3:**

" **Sentimientos"**

Keith estaba en el cuarto de entrenamiento, combatiendo con robots. Daba fuertes golpes, pero no estaba concentrado. Uno de los robots lo golpeó en el estómago, y Keith respondió con furia.

…

Lance estaba en su habitación, echado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y los audífonos puestos. La puerta de su habitación se abrió, y Lance vio a Hunk. Lance se sentó en la cama cuando Hunk entró. Se sentó junto a él.

…

Keith terminó con el último robot. Se había esforzado mucho, así que estaba sudado y su respiración agitada. Se limpió el sudor cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a Shiro. Keith guardó su Bayard, se fue a la pared y se sentó con la espalda recargada. Shiro se sentó junto a él.

…

—¿quieres hablar amigo?

—¿hablar de qué? Shiro te envió, ¿no?

—Am, no —Hunk disimuló.

…

—No he venido a reclamarte, o a reprenderte —le dijo Shiro —Sólo quiero escucharte.

—No tengo nada qué decir.

—Keith… sabes a qué me refiero.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¿Qué ocurrió hoy?

—…lo de siempre —dijo Keith con amargura.

…

—Keith se la pasa dando órdenes, pero no se detiene a escuchar. —Lance movía los brazos al hablar —Lo viste hoy, si esperábamos como él decía, los Galra hubieran acabado con los nativos.

—Bueno, yo no sé de buenas o malas decisiones, pero, él es el líder ahora, debemos escucharlo.

—¡Sé que así es! Pero, tú también puedes decidir, ¿no, Hunk? Yo lo hice, sabía lo que era conveniente.

…

—Sé que obtuvimos la victoria, pero, ¿y si no hubiera sido así? —Keith miró a Shiro —¿Qué tal si al final había más soldados Galra? ¿Qué habríamos hecho?

…

—Lo hubiéramos resuelto como siempre. Pero Keith no confía en mí.

—Lance, claro que sí.

…

—No me quiere escuchar. Cree que sólo quiero molestarlo, pero yo solamente busco lo mejor para el equipo

…

—¿Lo mejor para el equipo? Querrás decir lo mejor para él —dijo Lance —¡Cree que lo sabe todo!

…

—¡No soy el mejor! ¿Okey? ¡Hago lo que puedo, pero Lance no me ayuda! —Keith suspiró — si tan solo supiera que me preocupo por él.

—¿se lo has dicho? —dijo Shiro luego de unos segundos.

…

—¿Decirle a Keith que me importa? ¡Hunk, claro que no!

—¿Por qué no? Si aquí el problema es que no sabe lo que piensas, lo mejor sería decírselo tú mismo, ¿no?

…

Keith bajó la vista —No podría.

—¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Crees que un líder debe ser siempre indiferente y sin sentimientos? No es así. Es normal preocuparse por los demás. Sobre todo, si los quieres. El problema es que no expresas tus emociones.

Keith no dijo nada.

…

—¿No crees que las cosas serían más fáciles?

—No amigo, yo creo que no…

—Lance… ¿Quieres que lo haga por ti?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Yo sólo…

Lance sabía que tenía razón. Tal vez, Keith no era tan duro como Lance creía, tal vez si hablaban…

…

—Tan sólo inténtalo. Tal vez y te sorprendes de él.

Keith levantó la vista.

—Yo te apoyo —y posó su mano en su hombro.

Keith sonrió —Gracias, Shiro.

…

El comandante Galra, quien había sobrevivido al último ataque de Voltron, se encontraba en el suelo, gritando y retorciéndose de dolor, mientras Haggar, la bruja, lo electrocutaba. A su alrededor estaban sus soldados sobrevivientes, pero sólo observaban.

—Dejaste que Voltron tomara ventaja sobre nosotros.

—¡AAAAAHHHHH! —gritó el comandante, hasta que Haggar lo dejó ir. El comandante tomó aire antes de levantarse, indispuesto a caer —¡No tuvimos… oportunidad…! …Pero recuperaré ese cristal.

Haggar lo miró por unos momentos. El comandante sabía que Haggar era peligrosa, había adquirido mucho más poder, ahora que Zarkon estaba en recuperación. Ella era capaz de cualquier cosa. El comandante esperaba que ordenara su ejecución. Pero su respuesta lo sorprendió.

—…No, comandante.

—¿Q-qué?

—Le dejaremos ese cristal a Voltron. Aunque descubran cómo utilizarlo, nosotros llevamos la ventaja por mucho. Además… —Haggar se dio la vuelta —…hay otro cristal —Haggar lo miró de reojo —¡Prepare a su flota comandante! Pronto va a salir de nuevo, y esta vez, lleguen antes que Lotor.

—¡Vrepit Sa! —dijo posando su puño sobre su pecho.


	4. Equipo

**Voltron: Dark Universe**

 **Capítulo 4:**

" **Equipo"**

Desde que Shiro había vuelto, Keith había querido que él volviera a ser el líder del equipo. Pero ni Shiro, ni el León Negro permitieron que esto sucediera. Keith seguía teniendo sus dudas, pero Shiro confiaba mucho en él, y se lo dejó muy en claro varias veces. Finalmente, Keith se había comprometido a ser el líder, y Paladín Negro, que Shiro esperaba de él. Pero desde ese momento, las cosas entre Keith y Lance habían comenzado a turbarse. Keith y Lance parecían soportarse mucho menos que cuando apenas se conocieron: al salir en misiones, Lance cuestionaba cada decisión de Keith, provocándole a éste molestia, y lo hacía dudar de sus capacidades de liderazgo. Y cada acción que realizaba Lance con el León Rojo, era motivo de discusión con Keith, Lance siempre sentía que Keith quería controlarlo. Aunque ellos dejaban de discutir para formar a Voltron cuando era necesario, siempre al volver a al castillo, volvían a empezar.

Luego de la última batalla, cuando los Paladines descubrieron los Cristales de Quintaescencia, Shiro habló con Keith, y Hunk con Lance. Allura tenía las esperanzas de que los Paladines hablaran entre sí y resolvieran sus diferencias, pero en realidad, desde aquel día, Keith y Lance dejaron de pelear, discutir y hasta de hablar. No parecían estar molestos, ya no, pero si se encontraban uno con el otro en pleno pasillo, sólo desviaban la mirada y seguían con su camino. En la comida, podían hablar con los demás, pero entre ellos apenas y compartían unas cuantas palabras. En batalla, Keith le decía qué hacer, Lance asentía, tal vez se cuidaban la espalda, formaban a Voltron… todo era casi normal, pero ya no se hablaban. Y al final, los verdaderos preocupados eran Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Shiro y Coran.

La principal preocupación de Allura era que ellos dos, por seguir ignorándose y no confiar uno en el otro, fueran incapaces de formar a Voltron, algo impensable, debido a la reciente actividad Galra, la ausencia de Lotor, y el impacto que Voltron estaba provocando en el Universo. Los cinco miembros del equipo se reunieron varias veces en el salón principal, en ausencia de Keith y Lance, para solucionar la situación. Comenzaron con acciones pequeñas: por ejemplo, Hunk propuso darle un regalo a cada uno, y Pidge pensó en obligarlos a trabajar en parejas en ejercicios en el castillo. Y aunque no parecía la mejor idea, ambas se pusieron a prueba. El resultado fue el mismo, en realidad hubo un serio malentendido con los regalos, y terminaron compitiendo entre sí en los ejercicios en parejas.

Más adelante, Hunk propuso fingir ser una banda de piratas espaciales, y secuestrar a uno de los dos chicos, para que el otro tuviera que rescatarlo. Aunque a Coran le encantó la idea y comenzó a planear el vestuario, los escenarios y los diálogos, Shiro sabía que nada de estas cosas iban a funcionar. Lo que en verdad se necesitaba era que los Paladines hablaran entre sí.

Keith iba caminando por el pasillo, cuando al doblar la esquina se topó con Shiro.

—¡Shiro! —exclamó sorprendido —aquí estás, te estaba buscando.

—¿En serio? Yo te estaba buscando también. Necesito hablar contigo.

Keitn arqueó una ceja —Yo iba a decir lo mismo.

Shiro cruzó los brazos —Keith, necesito que resuelvas las cosas con Lance.

La sonrisa de Keith desapareció. Incluso bajó la mirada —Yo no…

—Keith, como líder, es tu deber hacer que los miembros de tu equipo estén bien con los demás. Y como líder, debes asegurarte que ellos confíen en ti, o por lo menos saber por qué no lo hacen —se detuvo unos segundos — y como amigo, yo estoy preocupado por ambos. Todos lo estamos.

Keith levantó la mirada, en ella, Shiro vio confusión, pena, pero también malestar, arrepentimiento. Keith sabía que Shiro tenía razón. Keith había estado tratando el problema como mejor sabía, evadiéndolo, pero eso ya no funcionó. Había que cambiar.

—Está bien —dijo por fin —iré a hablar con Lance, si eso es lo que quieres.

—Que sea lo que tú quieres —Shiro puso su mano en el hombro de Keith, y este le devolvió el gesto. Luego Keith se dirigió a la habitación de Lance —¡Oye, Keith! ¿No dijiste que querías hablar conmigo?

—Eh, no es el momento —y entonces se fue.

…

Keith llevaba tres minutos de pie frente a la puerta de Lance. Adentro, Lance parecía estar cantando, tal vez estaría usando audífonos. Pero en la mente de Keith nada estaba claro «¿Qué voy a decirle? ¡Oye Lance, vengo para que dejes de ignorarme! Eso suena ridículo… ¿Lance, alguna vez has pensado en…? Eso es patético» Keith no sabía qué decir, porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué estaba haciendo él. Finalmente tomó valor, y aire, y tocó la puerta tres veces. No hubo respuesta, y Lance seguía cantando, así que Keith tocó más fuerte. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió.

—¿Sí? —Lance se había quitado uno de sus audífonos y sonrió, hasta que vio a Keith —Oh, eres tú.

Lance estaba desconcertado. Y Keith parecía apenado.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—…Sí, claro.

Lance se quitó de la puerta, estaba sin calzado y sin su chaqueta. Keith entró en silencio y con la mirada baja, pero cuando levantó la vista quedó impresionado.

—¡Guau! ¿Tú hiciste esto?

Las luces de Lance estaban apagadas, pero había focos de luz azul colgando en el techo. La pared en el fondo tenía la imagen del León Azul pintada, pero la pared al lado tenía lo que parecía ser una nube, y gotas de lluvia sobre un lago.

—¿Hablas de la pintura? —Lance puso sus manos en las caderas —pfft, no es la gran cosa. La verdad es que yo no sé pintar. Aunque las luces sí las supe poner bien.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto?

—La verdad es que no lo sé, simplemente, quise hacerlo. Creo que para sentirme más cómodo, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso te gusta? Porque si es así, podríamos hacerle algo así a tu cubículo vacío… si quieres —los ánimos de Lance volvieron a irse. Lance se sentó en su cama, subió los pies y cruzó las piernas —¿quieres sentarte?

Keith se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a Lance. Pero no hablaron. Volvieron a pasar los minutos, y los chicos no decían una sola palabra. Keith comenzó a ver el cuarto de Lance, había algo de ropa en el suelo, un plato con comida; frente a él estaba una superficie, como una mesita, en donde Lance tenía su Bayard, el reproductor de música y sus audífonos, y una peculiar roca esférica con picos alrededor. Keith la miró con interés, y sonrió.

—No puedo creer que aún conserves eso.

—¿eh? —Keith señaló la roca —¡Oh!, te refieres a eso —Lance sonrió —¿Cómo iba a deshacerme de eso? Es mi recuerdo.

—¿Tú recuerdo? Más bien tu sentencia de muerte.

—¡Vamos, admite que fue divertido! Ese día diste las mejores piruetas en el León Rojo.

—Ese día casi te perdemos a ti y al León Azul, todo porque querías perseguir a esas naves Galra al campo de asteroides.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero ese día también te salvé la vida, ¿qué hubieras hecho sin el buen Lance, cuando esa bomba detonó justo frente a ti?

—Ya no tendría que soportar tus chistes malos.

—¡Oye! No son malos… tú eres un amargado, es diferente.

Y así, de pronto estaban charlando y riendo. Hasta que Lance volvió a ver la roca.

—Ese día… también dijiste que dejara de serle inútil al equipo… —Keith se sorprendió, y los chicos se miraron —¿en verdad crees que soy inútil?

—¡No! —dijo de inmediato —¡Es que!, yo sólo… —Keith gruñó y se frotó las sienes en señal de frustración —¿por qué es tan difícil?

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio, nuevamente, hasta que Lance habló.

—¿Qué nos pasó Keith?, es decir, no hemos sido los mejores amigos, pero, comenzaba a pasarla bien contigo. Era divertido burlarme de ti, y era genial luchar a tu lado… pero ahora… apenas y nos hablamos.

—Lo sé. Jamás debería haberme vuelto el líder. Soy el peor.

—No es cierto ¿crees que es por eso? Sólo necesitas tener más confianza en ti mismo. Sólo ten fe en que puedes hacerlo.

En su mente, Keith estaba procesando lo que estaba tratando de decir. Tal vez Lance tenía razón, no era por las habilidades de liderazgo de Keith, o quizás sí. Entonces Keith recordó la charla que tuvo con Shiro tiempo atrás, tal vez era momento de expresar su preocupación por el bienestar de Lance. Pero cuando estaba por hablar, la alarma en el castillo comenzó a sonar; Allura los estaba llamando. Lance comenzó a ponerse sus zapatos.

—¿Sabes? Si estás tan cansado de ser el líder, puedes dejarme el puesto —le dijo en tono burlón.

—¿Qué? ¿A ti? ¡Jamás te dejaría ser el líder! —Keith se levantó, y Lance ya se había puesto su chaqueta.

—¡Muy tarde! —exclamó tan enérgico como siempre —el primero que llegue al puente pilota al León Negro.

—¡Ni en sueños! —le apostó Keith. Y entonces ambos salieron a prisa de la habitación.

…

Keith y Lance llegaron riendo con los otros, pero se concentraron en el campo de asteroides por el cual estaban navegando. Todos los trozos de roca espacial formaban en conjunto una especie de esfera gigante, pero el castillo pudo atravesarlas sin dificultad.

—Allura, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Lance.

—Naves enemigas justo adelante.

Adelante, en lo que se podría considerar el centro de aquella esfera, había una gran superficie suelta. Era el trozo más grande de roca, y no era roca, parecía ser la superficie de algún planetoide, pero estaba roto, como si algo desde el centro hubiera explotado. Y justo en ese gran trozo de roca había dos cruceros Galra.

—¿Qué podrían estar haciendo esos cruceros aquí? —preguntó Shiro a Allura.

—No sólo eso me intriga, sino también el hecho de que este campo de asteroides no debería estar aquí.

—Princesa —habló Coran —Dados los antecedentes Galra, y nuestros últimos encuentros con el enemigo, cabe la posibilidad de que este planetoide haya sido explotado, debido a sus posibles recursos, y lo que tenemos justo frente a nosotros, no es más que el resultado del consumo desmedido de Quintaesencia.

—Es muy posible Coran.

—Si esos cruceros siguen aquí —dijo Pidge —quiere decir que aún queda combustible para ellos. Podríamos averiguar lo que es.

—Tienes razón Pidge — habló Keith —y creo que la capacidad del León Verde para hacerse invisible es más que oportuna para esta situación, ¡Vamos allá equipo!

Los Paladines asintieron, y rápidamente se pusieron los trajes y abordaron los Leones. Shiro y Coran permanecieron en el puente.

—Es extraño —dijo Coran, Shiro lo miró estudiando los mapas estelares.

—¿Sucede algo, Coran?

—Según nuestros mapas, aquí en efecto debería haber un pequeño planeta. Sin embargo, según los mapas de la Espada de Marmora, este planeta ya no está.

—¿Qué significa?

—Significa, que estas ruinas existen desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿podría ser una trampa?

Shiro miró hacia el espacio, donde estaban los cruceros, y al León Verde volviéndose invisible —Sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo.

…

Un comandante Galra, el mismo que perdió el Cristal de Quintaesencia a manos de los Paladines, estaba de pie dentro de una cueva, excavada por los mismos Galra dentro de los restos del planeta. Un soldado se le acercó.

—Señor, nuestros sensores aún indican que esta roca está vacía. No hay nada. Además, la superficie se vuelve cada vez más inestable, ¿cancelamos la excavación?

—Ni hablar —respondió de inmediato el comandante.

—P-pero, señor, llevamos aquí cuatro días.

—Y permaneceremos los que sean necesarios. La bruja Haggar dijo que aquí estaba otro Cristal, y estoy seguro que tiene razón. Seguiremos buscando hasta que…

De pronto la tierra que pisaban tembló ligeramente. El soldado Galra se veía preocupado, pero el comandante estaba decidido a encontrar el Cristal. Y en eso los soldados lo llamaron desde el fondo de la cueva.

—¡Comandante! ¡Aquí está!

El comandante se adentró en la cueva a prisa. El soldado lo siguió.

Lo que antes había sido una pared, ahora era una entrada a un espacio bastante amplio dentro de la cueva. Pero en la pared, se encontraba incrustado un gran cristal, resplandeciente, y de color violeta.

—¡Ese es! —el comandante se acercó y frotó sus manos en el Cristal. Una extraña energía recorrió sus venas en cuanto hizo contacto —sin dudas, este es más fuerte.

—¡Pero señor! —se le acercó el soldado —el Cristal está unido a la roca.

—Entonces vuelvan a cavar. No nos iremos sin el Cristal.

Los Soldados asintieron, y comenzaron a tallar la roca con armas láser, muy lentamente, para obtener el Cristal completo. Pero el comandante Galra comenzó a sentir escalofríos. El cuello comenzó a molestarle. Y entonces comenzó a escuchar eco de voces, a lo lejos, todas hablando a la vez, inentendibles pero audibles. Creyó estar imaginando, pero las voces aumentaban cada vez que miraba el Cristal de Quintaesencia color violeta. De pronto comenzó a entender palabras, principalmente: Poder, Muerte, Tesoro, Vida. Y de pronto todos los pensamientos del comandante se centraron en el Cristal. ¿Qué era esta sensación? Se sentía como una necesidad de volver a tocar el Cristal, adueñarse de él.

—¡Alto! —exclamó el comandante.

Se acercó lentamente al Cristal y comenzó a acariciarlo. La sensación resulto bastante satisfactoria, pero la necesidad de sostenerlo en sus propias manos había aumentado. El comandante estaba ansioso por adueñarse del cristal. No sólo de obtenerlo, quedárselo. Pero ahora tenía nuevos pensamientos, parecían no provenir de él, sino del Cristal, una sola idea: Sácame de aquí.

Entonces el comandante recuperó el control de su mente. Sintió su cuerpo frío, como si hubiera caído en un río de agua helada, y se tambaleó. Los soldados no comprendían lo que había sucedido, ni el comandante, pero se alejó del Cristal.

—¡Terminen el trabajo! —respondió ansioso.

Y de pronto hubo disparos fuera del lugar.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el comandante a través de su comunicador.

~¡Es Voltron, Señor! Nos encontró~

El comandante miró a los soldados —Terminen de excavar, y no dejen a los Paladines acercarse al Cristal.

Y entonces se encaminó a la salida.


	5. Descubrimiento

**Voltron: Dark Universe**

 **Capítulo 5:**

" **Descubrimiento"**

El León Verde se había vuelto invisible y se dirigió a los cruceros Galra, el plan era que Pidge se acercara cuanto pudiera y observara lo que sus enemigos estaban haciendo en ese planetoide en ruinas. Pidge no logró ver mucho desde el León, sólo había unos cuantos soldados en un espacio hueco bajo la superficie, una cueva, así que decidió aterrizar. En eso, una pequeña nave Galra voló justo en su dirección, y al no ver al León Verde, ambas naves impactaron. Pidge perdió la invisibilidad y los Galra detectaron su presencia, los otros Leones volaron hacia los cruceros y comenzó el enfrentamiento. Los cruceros serían grandes, y sus armas pesadas y potentes, pero en ese espacio lleno de rocas espaciales, los Paladines podían esquivar fácilmente esos disparos.

El comandante Galra salió del túnel y se detuvo en la entrada de la cueva, desde donde distinguió los disparos —¿¡Qué sucede!? —exigió saber. Uno de los oficiales se le acercó.

—Es Voltron, señor. Nuestros cruceros ya están…

—¿Y nuestra flota? —el comandante estaba exaltado y muy tenso, tomó con fuerza al soldado de su armadura y lo acercó a su rostro —¡¿De qué sirve traer nuestras naves caza, si no aparecen!? —luego el comandante lo arrojó al suelo con brusquedad.

—¡E-Enseguida señor! —el soldado se alejó a prisa, llegó a una consola de comunicación y ordenó que aparecieran las naves.

—¡Que venga el crucero! —gritó el comandante —El cristal es casi nuestro, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que…— de pronto el comandante se detuvo. Comenzó a sudar y su respiración se agitó. El oficial que lo seguía notó este malestar.

—¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien?

El comandante lucía cansado de un momento a otro, y de pronto su actitud se relajó. Sus pensamientos recurrieron nuevamente a un solo objeto —estoy bien —dijo con calma —mantengan ocupado a Voltron… —entonces se dirigió nuevamente al interior de la cueva —…no los dejen acercarse a _mi_ Cristal.

…

Desde los cruceros, un enjambre de pequeñas naves de combate se arremolinó alrededor del planetoide, y después salieron disparados hacia los Leones. Mientras los esquivaban comenzaron las suposiciones.

—Apuesto a que están protegiendo algo —inquirió Hunk —¿deberíamos acercarnos?

—¡No sabemos lo que hay allá! —expresó Allura —podría ser un arma. Debemos permanecer unidos y formar a Voltron.

Las pequeñas naves enemigas chocaban incluso con los asteroides, no estaban bien organizados. Keith escuchó la voz de Shiro en el comunicador. — _¿Qué está sucediendo ahí?_ —Keith no entendía la pregunta, ¿qué estaban haciendo? Pues estaban luchando, ¿no? Keith prestó atención a su entorno: los dos cruceros no se habían movido ni un poco, solamente disparaban y lo hacían con menos frecuencia. El enjambre que los perseguía sólo los hacía dar vueltas y vueltas. Y entonces Keith notó que volaban mucho más lejos del planetoide que antes.

—¡Eso es! —Exclamó con euforia —¡No están intentando destruirnos, sólo nos quieren lejos de ahí! Esto no es más que una distracción. Sea lo que sea que tengan ahí, es muy importante.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces? —preguntó Pidge —estas naves no nos dejan de perseguir, y tampoco nos darán el espacio necesario para formar a Voltron —la chica ya había estado estudiando el comportamiento de sus atacantes, no eran los Jets de Combate que usualmente les provocaban problemas. Estos eran mucho más pequeños y veloces, pero al hacer contacto con un asteroide perdían el control y les tomaba tiempo reagruparse —¡Lo tengo! —Pidge giró con el León Verde y quedó frente a sus enemigos, disparó sus cañones y erradicó a sus perseguidores, a una parte.

—¡Cuéntanos! —exclamó Hunk, a la vez alegre y preocupado.

—Estas naves sólo vuelan en dirección a nosotros, sin importar qué haya frente a ellas, como si fueran controladas por control remoto, pero su señal es tan estrecha que cualquier interferencia externa las hace perder el control por unos momentos.

—¡Significa que podemos desorientarlos! —prosiguió Allura —y entonces tendremos la oportunidad de formar a Voltron. Así los destruiremos.

—Pero aún no sabemos lo que guardan ahí—dijo Hunk —¿Y si hay prisioneros? Los cruceros están prácticamente unidos a ese planetoide, si los destruimos, todo a su alrededor sufrirá daños graves.

—¡Entonces distraigamos a las naves para averiguar qué hay ahí! —Dijo Keith —y entonces sabremos qué hacer.

—Hay demasiadas de ellas —dijo Pidge —aunque logremos desorientarlas, nos perseguirán de nuevo hacia allá y tampoco resultará.

—¡Keith! ¡Déjame ir a mí! —le dijo Lance.

—¿Qué? —respondió Keith —¡No!

—¡Tú mismo dijiste que averigüemos qué hay ahí! Déjame ir entonces, el León Rojo es más veloz, yo puedo llegar.

Keith lo pensó, era arriesgado permitirle a Lance separarse del grupo, los cruceros habían sido una amenaza menor hasta el momento, pero ¿y si en ese momento decidieran utilizar su arma más potente? Aunque, Lance tenía razón, primero debían averiguar qué había en el interior del planetoide —¿Hola? —Lance insistió —¿Sigues ahí? —Keith no escuchó ni un comentario de sus compañeros, ellos esperaron en silencio, confiando en que él tomara la decisión correcta.

—¡De acuerdo, Lance! Te daremos espacio.

Lance sonrió entusiasmado, después hizo girar al León Rojo hacia atrás y se alejó de su equipo y el planetoide para tomar impulso. Sus perseguidores dejaron de seguirlo, al detectar que se alejaba.

—¡Si necesitas refuerzos llámame! —le dijo Hunk.

—¡Tranquilo Hunk! Esto será pan comido.

—¡Muy bien equipo! —dijo Keith —hagamos que la mayor cantidad de nuestros perseguidores choque en el mismo lugar, ahí les disparamos.

—¿Por qué no hacer que dispare también el castillo? —preguntó Hunk. Coran respondió a través del comunicador.

— _El Castillo no está lo suficientemente cerca, y aunque nos acercáramos un poco más hacia ustedes, Paladines, las rocas podrían obstaculizarnos el objetivo. Es arriesgado.—_

—¡No importa! —dijo Keith —¡sólo vamos a distraerlos! ¿Listo Lance?

—¿Tú qué crees? —respondió motivado.

—¿Por qué crees que lo pregunto? —dijo Keith.

—¡Prepárate Lance! —le dijo Pidge —sólo tendrás aproximadamente cuatro ticks para atravesar.

—Más que suficiente —dijo en voz baja, casi para sí mismo.

Como se dijo, los Leones comenzaron a guiar a las naves detrás de ellos hacia un mismo punto. Por suerte, dejaron de seguir al León Rojo, por lo que sería más fácil para Lance atravesar ese enjambre. Los otros cuatro Leones volaron hacia una marca imaginaria, sus caminos se cruzaron, y las naves chocaron como era de esperarse. En el impacto, los Leones dispararon a la vez, y ahí, Lance se lanzó con rapidez. Logró atravesar un hueco entre las pequeñas naves y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el planetoide. El enjambre se reagrupó en el tiempo dicho, y nuevamente se dispusieron a perseguir a los Paladines, sin saber que uno se les había escapado.

Extrañamente, ninguno de los dos Cruceros atacó, tal vez no habían visto al León Rojo, o tal vez ya no le prestaron importancia, cualquiera que fuera la razón, fue fácil para Lance aterrizar en la base del Planetoide, fuera de la vista de los Cruceros. Con su casco puesto y su Bayard en la mano, Lance salió de la boca del León Rojo. El planetoide lucía mucho más corroído desde cerca, había huecos por doquier, unos más grandes que otros, y parecía estarse desmoronando cada vez más. Lance aprovechó estos huecos y asomó la cabeza por uno de ellos. El interior del planetoide parecía ser hueco, había soldados Galra transportando fragmentos del Cristal púrpura en vagones flotantes.

— _¡Lance! —_ exclamó Keith por el comunicador _—¿Qué puedes ver?_ —

—Bueno, parece que los Galra están excavando. Están subiendo a bordo del Crucero vagones con un material brillante. Pero dejarán de hacerlo.

En eso Lance entró por el hueco, lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera, y disparó a los soldados robóticos. Lance se lanzó a la cueva impulsado por sus propulsores, una misteriosa fuerza invisible lo jaló hacia el suelo y por poco pierde el equilibrio, pero logró esquivar los disparos de sus oponentes y devolver el fuego. Mientras los robots lo atacaban, los soldados Galra subieron el vagón a bordo del Crucero y se apresuraron a abordar ellos también. Lance se deshizo de los robots, pero el Crucero ya estaba cerrando sus compuertas. Lance se puso de pie e hizo dos descubrimientos importantes.

—¿Chicos? —se puso de pie firmemente y descubrió el protector de su casco —aquí dentro hay oxígeno y gravedad.

— _¿Qué?_ —dijo Allura — _¿Cómo es posible? ¿puede ser posible?_

En eso Lance escuchó a más soldados robots acercarse. Se ocultó detrás de una roca y los vio venir desde un túnel con otro vagón lleno de cristales. Los robots se sorprendieron por sus compañeros caídos y el Crucero desaparecido, pero Lance se encargó de ellos antes de que pudieran hacer algo. Lance se acercó al vagón y notó los cristales brillantes de color púrpura.

—Los Galra recolectan diamantes púrpura —Lance tomó en sus manos uno de los fragmentos —tal vez están haciendo negocios con traficantes ¡viejo! Dinero sucio —exclamó Lance. Y para el bien de todos, esperaban que fuera solamente eso.

— _¿Es todo lo que puedes ver?_ —preguntó Keith — _un Crucero se está retirando ¡Date prisa!_

—¡Entendido! —dijo Lance, y entró por el túnel a toda prisa.

Cuando llegó al fondo vio a un grupo más de Galra extrayendo fragmentos de un cristal mucho más grande, quizás de cuatro metros de alto. A toda prisa, Lance se lanzó contra sus enemigos: le disparó a los robots y fácilmente noqueó de un golpe a los Galra. Lance se comunicó con su equipo mientras se acercó al cristal.

—Chicos, creo que encontré el pez gordo. Aquí hay un enorme cristal púrpura.

—¿Qué tanto? —preguntó Pidge.

—No es más grande que los Leones, pero parece que los Galra querían llevárselo —Lance se acercó a la zona cortada y tocó el cristal —parece que intentaron tomarlo completo, pero al no poder hacerlo comenzaron a hacerlo pedacitos. Por suerte Lancey estaba aquí para impedirlo —exclamó orgulloso.

— _¡Bien Lance!_ —respondió Keith, aliviado — _ahora vuelve con nosotros. Nos reagruparemos y tomaremos ese Cristal._

—¡No, no! —lo detuvo —tal vez yo pueda tomarlo, con el León Rojo —dijo confiado.

— _¿Estás seguro?_

—¡Por supuesto! Será pan comido —Lance se dio la vuelta y se dirigía al túnel de vuelta, hasta que algo lo hizo voltear de nuevo al cristal. Una sensación de escalofríos recorrió el cuerpo de Lance, y volteó a ver el gran cristal frente a él. Y de pronto sintió un dolor en la cabeza, como si le hubieran picado las sienes. Entonces comenzó a escuchar voces.

—¡Chicos! —gritó —¡dejen de hablar todos a la vez! —pero no eran sus compañeros, Lance comenzó a percibir eco de voces lejanas, cada vez más cerca de sus oídos. Hombres y mujeres, palabras y gruñidos. Hasta que las voces dijeron palabras claras —Muerte… Poder… Oscuridad… Vida… Muerte… Vida… Poder… Poder…— de pronto las voces guiaron a Lance. Él sabía que estaba caminando, y sabía que no era él quien decidía avanzar, pero no se detuvo, hasta que su mano se posó en el gran cristal oscuro. Entonces recuperó el control de sus pensamientos.

— _¡Lance!_ —lo llamó Keith — _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?_

Lance levantó la vista al gran cristal, este estaba brillando con gran intensidad.

—Chicos… ya sé qué es esto… es un Cristal de Quintaescencia.

— _¿Otro?_ —exclamó Allura — _¿pero no dijiste que era de otro color?_

—Lo es… pero sé que eso es.

De pronto Lance sintió movimiento a sus espaldas. Al girarse, recibió un fuerte golpe que lo lanzó varios metros lejos del Cristal. Cayó al suelo y rodó varias veces, antes de levantar la vista y ver a un conocido Comandante Galra. —¿Tú? —preguntó. Lance se levantó. El Comandante respiraba agitadamente, pero cerró los puños decidido.

—¡Qué gran sorpresa Paladín!

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—¡Soy el Comandante Kyrek, y estoy aquí para llevarme este Cristal!

El comandante, Kyrek, corrió hacia Lance, quien activó su escudo para protegerse de los golpes del Galra, aunque finalmente lo golpeó en el costado, luego el soldado lo levantó de un brazo y una pierna y volvió a arrójalo lejos con fuerza.

— _¡Lance! ¿Qué está ocurriendo?_ —preguntó Keith. Lance estaba en el suelo recuperando el aliento. Entonces miró de nuevo el Cristal de Quintaescencia color púrpura. Al hacerlo, una extraña sensación se apoderó de él, un deseo abrazador que no había experimentado en esa cantidad: Lance anhelaba apoderarse del Cristal para sí. Y sabía que no podría cumplir su meta, con ese Galra interponiéndose. Lance se puso de pie, y esta vez con furia, corrió hacia su enemigo, quien hizo lo mismo.

…

— _¡No! ¡Es mío!_ —gritó Lance.

—¡Lance! —volvió a llamarlo Keith. Hacía unos momentos, Lance parecía haber descubierto y frustrado el plan de los Galra, un enorme Cristal de Quintaescencia oculto dentro del planetoide estaba en proceso de extracción; pero de pronto Lance había comenzado a hablar extraño, y de pronto sólo lo escuchaban gritar y discutir con alguien, posiblemente estaba luchando con alguien. Pero Lance no le respondía a su equipo, como si él no los escuchara.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó Keith, frustrado por el juego en el que el enjambre de naves los tenía ocupados —¡Ya me harté de esto! ¡León, acabemos de una vez con ellos! —Keith tomó su Bayard, y el compartimiento para activar la habilidad especial del León Negro también se activó. Keith insertó el Bayard y se lanzó al ataque. Las alas del León Negro brillaron, y tras un rugido, el León se lanzó como un proyectil hacia sus perseguidores y los destruyó —¡Vamos por Lance! —luego de la orden, los cuatro Paladines se dirigieron al planetoide, donde aún permanecía un Crucero.

…

Lance fue arrojado a la pared de nuevo, el comandante Kyrek se dispuso a darle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero Lance lo esquivó y éste golpeó el muro. Kyrek lanzó un grito de dolor, y Lance tomó ventaja; se impulsó con sus propulsores y arremetió contra su enemigo, Lance lo lanzó hasta el otro extremo de la cueva, y luego lo golpeó con fuerza con su pierna. Kyrek cayó, al parecer, rendido.

Lance respiraba agitadamente, pero se sintió lleno de satisfacción al haber derrotado a su contrincante, le sonrió maliciosamente y caminó hacia el Cristal, ignorando el dolor en el cuerpo que sentía. Llegó al Cristal y posó sus manos sobre él, una sensación de exaltación se apoderó de Lance: el Cristal era todo suyo. O tal vez era al revés…

—¡Lance! —gritaron sus amigos.

Lance se giró a prisa, y al principio se puso tenso, si ellos querían el Cristal, él no los dejaría. Pero de pronto recuperó completo control de sí mismo, reconoció a sus amigos y la preocupación se apoderó de él —¿Chicos? —preguntó con temor —¿qué ocurrió? —Lance miró a su alrededor, recordaba haberse deshecho de los soldados Garla, pero no del Comandante, que también yacía en el suelo. De pronto Lance recordó su reciente batalla y se dio cuenta del cansancio que sentía. Se tambaleó y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Sus amigos corrieron para auxiliarlo.

—¿Lance, te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Hunk, tomándolo de un brazo.

—Creo que sí —Lance tenía jaqueca.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Keith.

—Yo… —Keith y Hunk ayudaron a Lance a ponerse de pie. Lance sacudió la cabeza, para aclarar sus ideas, pero justo frente a ellos el Comandante Kyrek se había puesto de pie, tenía otro vagón con fragmentos de Cristal y apuntaba con su arma hacia los Paladines. Kyrek disparó, pero no a ellos, sino al Cristal de Quintaescencia. Los proyectiles comenzaron a hacer reacción con el Cristal, y este comenzó a brillar con más fuerza. Kyrek se apresuró a escapar con los vagones.

—¡El Galra! —exclamó Allura al verlo huir. Pero Lance sabía lo que estaba por ocurrir.

—¡Abajo! —gritó, a la vez que tomó a sus amigos y los empujó al suelo.

Lance también se agachó, justo en el momento en que el Cristal se iluminó e hizo explosión. Una densa nube de humo púrpura llenó la cueva y salió disparada por el túnel. El Comandante Kyrek ya estaba abordando el segundo Crucero cuando la nube lo cubrió. Kyrek notó que por primera vez tenía a su alcance a todos los Leones de Voltron, y a sus Paladines a su merced… pero su prioridad ya era otra.

Kyrek cayó al suelo cuando la compuerta se cerró completamente. Sus soldados lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie. Y mientras recuperaba el aliento estableció el curso

—¡a _Orion Prime_!

—¡Sí señor! —respondió uno de sus soldados y se retiró.

…

Los Paladines despertaron, aún con humo dentro de la cueva. Oyeron pasos provenientes del túnel y se prepararon para lo que fuera. Pero no era un Galra, era Shiro.

—¡Paladines! ¿están bien todos? —parecía preocupado. Keith se levantó antes que los demás.

—Sí, estamos bien ¿qué ocurrió?

—Después de que decidieran aterrizar en el planetoide se perdió la comunicación. No me respondían, y entonces vimos una explosión. Luego el Crucero Galra se retiraba, y temiendo lo peor, Coran y yo vinimos en seguida ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Keith miró a sus compañeros, nadie parecía estar herido, a excepción de Lance —No estoy seguro, pero creo que tenemos una pista —Keith señaló a Lance, y todos lo miraron. El joven aún estaba sentado en el suelo, y cuando notó las miradas de todos se sintió incómodo. De pronto sintió un objeto en sus manos. Lance se había aferrado a un fragmento del Cristal de Quintaescencia, sin saber por qué, y sin saber cómo. Sin hacer preguntas en ese momento, los Paladines decidieron salir. El enorme Cristal había desaparecido, y el planetoide no tardaría en destruirse por completo. Los Paladines abordaron sus Leones, y todos volvieron al Castillo.


	6. El Cristal Oscuro

**Voltron: Dark Universe**

 **Capítulo 6:**

" **El Cristal Oscuro"**

Los Paladines volvieron al Castillo y se quitaron sus armaduras, pero en lugar de descansar un poco, todos se dirigieron a un cuarto médico del castillo. Lance estaba recostado sobre una silla, con Pidge colocando conectores en su rostro, y en un escáner sobre una superficie había dos pequeños Cristales de Quintaescencia, uno blanco y uno púrpura. Justo encima, una pantalla mostraba una gráfica de barras.

—¿No deberíamos estar persiguiendo al Galra que escapó? —preguntó Lance. A lado de Pidge, se encontraban los demás.

—No podemos hacerlo —dijo Shiro —en primer lugar, porque le perdimos el rastro, y en segundo lugar, debemos asegurarnos de que tú te encuentras bien.

—Y —agregó Pidge —es preciso averiguar un poco más sobre este Cristal primero, y cómo es que te afecta.

—Ya les dije que estoy bien —reiteró Lance — tal vez sólo me golpee la cabeza un poco, eso es todo.

Allura lo miró preocupada, pero centró su atención en el Cristal de Quintaescencia Púrpura.

—Pidge, ¿qué has descubierto?

—Francamente Allura, no estoy muy segura —Pidge miró la pantalla holográfica y conforme hablaba, aparecían datos diferentes —Lance acertó, en esencia, este Cristal es Quintaescencia pura, y muy poderosa. Decidí compararlo con uno de nuestros fragmentos que obtuvimos hace unas semanas, y tienen capacidades muy similares. Ambos fragmentos tienen el potencial para ser combustible, fuente de poder, salud, etc. Me atrevo a decir que no tienen límite en lo que puede hacer. Ahora miren esto.

Pidge acercó un teclado y presionó unas teclas, en la pantalla apareció una gráfica de ondas, con una línea curva en movimiento constante —esta gráfica representa la energía que emana de nuestro Cristal, como pueden ver está controlada y es estable, y la energía que brota es constante e inalterable. Ni siquiera cuando Coran y yo le retiramos una muestra. Ahora les mostraré la energía que emana del Cristal Púrpura. —Pidge tecleó nuevamente y una nueva gráfica apareció, muy similar a la anterior, pero en esta no había una, sino cinco curvas, y cada una de ellas se movía a diferente velocidad —como pueden ver, la energía que posee el segundo Cristal es mucho más inestable.

—¿De dónde proviene tanta energía? —preguntó Hunk.

—Aún trato de averiguarlo. Pero esperen, aún hay más. —Luego de teclear nuevamente, las ondas redujeron su tamaño y aparecieron más datos —Estos, son los signos vitales de Lance antes de encontrar los Cristales. Como verán, sus signos son estables, su actividad neuronal funciona correctamente, latidos cardiacos normales. Y ahora les mostraré sus signos vitales ahora.

Todos miraron impresionados, la frecuencia cardiaca de Lance había aumentado notablemente, al igual que su actividad cerebral, pero la pantalla mostró una advertencia e indicaba que Lance estaba muy débil. Por último, la imagen se había vuelto púrpura, y en su cerebro se registraba el mismo movimiento de ondas de energía que en el Cristal.

Lance, que parecía menos impresionado que el resto, levantó el brazo para hablar —¿Qué significan tantas líneas, colores y letras? ¿Hunk?

Hunk lo miró confundido, y miró la gráfica una vez más —Lance, no estoy seguro. Pero, para que lo entiendas, tu cuerpo no tiene la fuerza como para estar de pie, en realidad, tú deberías sentirte exhausto, y aun así, tu mente funciona más que al máximo de tu capacidad, y eso impide que notes el cansancio.

—No sólo eso —dijo Allura —la energía que se mantiene en la mente de Lance es la misma que la del Cristal, lo que podría significar…

—Una posible conexión psíquica entre Lance y el Cristal —terminó Pidge.

—¿Ya comprobaste esa teoría? —preguntó Keith.

—Lo intenté, pero no he obtenido nada certero.

Hunk se acercó a Lance y lo pellizcó en el brazo. Lance lanzó un grito agudo —¡¿Y eso por qué fue?

—¿Te dolió? ¿Lo sentiste? —preguntó su amigo.

—¡Claro que lo sentí! ¿Qué esperabas?

En la pantalla se había registrado la alteración de sus signos vitales, mientras que el Cristal estaba intacto. Después Hunk se acercó al Cristal Púrpura he hizo lo mismo, incluso intentó rasparlo.

—¿Sientes eso Lance? ¿Te estoy haciendo cosquillas?

Lance lo miró harto —No Hunk, no siento consquillas.

—No creo que funcione con el contacto físico —dijo Pidge —pero sí podríamos intentar ejercitar su mente. Lance, ¿puedes contarnos de nuevo qué es lo que pasó?

Lance suspiró exhausto, pues quería dejar ya esa silla y quitarse esos conectores —Ya les dije que no lo recuerdo.

—Inténtalo, por favor —Insistió Keith, con severidad.

Lance lo miró y volvió a suspirar. Comenzó a relatar con pereza —Todo lo que recuerdo es que llegué al planetoide, entré por el túnel y disparé a los robots Galra. Después vi el Cristal, y los vagones con sus fragmentos. Y luego… —se detuvo. Su mente volvió a la extraña sensación, y tardó unos segundos antes de continuar —y entonces me sentí muy raro, era como, tener frío y calor a la vez, me sentí agotado, tenía sed y hambre, pero también me sentí lleno de fuerzas, y todo por el Cristal. Sentía deseos de tenerlo, de sostenerlo en mis manos y, no sé, tenerlo conmigo siempre. Luego, me parece haber recibido un golpe, y el resto es borroso. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es haberlos visto frente a mí. Y aquí estamos.

Pidge y Allura notaron que, en cuanto Lance recordó la sensación producida por el Cristal, el fragmento que ellos tenían comenzó a emitir señales de actividad. En efecto, el Cristal estaba conectado a la mente de Lance. Cuando este terminó de hablar, todos volvieron la vista hacia la princesa.

—No cabe duda de que hay una conexión mental muy fuerte. Uno que sólo había visto presente, entre un Paladín de Voltron y su León. Esto es muy serio.

—¿No significa entonces que podríamos usar esto a nuestro favor? —Preguntó Shiro —si esta fuerza es tan poderosa como Voltron, podrían darnos una ventaja más contra los Galra.

—Pero no es natural —replicó ella —una conexión tan fuerte no debería manifestarse en una gema de este tamaño, ni a tal concentración. Ni siquiera estamos seguros de qué clase de poder es este.

—¿Entonces puedes romper el vínculo?

Allura lo meditó. Miró a su equipo, a Coran, y finalmente volvió la vista a Shiro —Lo intentaré.

La princesa acercó sus manos al Cristal púrpura y cerró los ojos. Ella se concentró y comenzó a enviar su propia Quintaescencia hacia el Cristal. Al principio ella notó una gran resistencia, era como si el objeto tuviera barreras psíquicas protegiendo el centro. Aun así, no eran tan resistentes, y ella tenía la fuerza suficiente para atravesarlas. Cuando atravesó la primera barrera le pareció sentir algo más que sólo energía. Vida.

Cuando Allura atravesó la segunda barrera ella sintió una nueva esencia, la presencia de un ser vivo, ¿era Lance? No, era una presencia mucho más poderosa, antigua, sigilosa. Cuando llegó a la tercera barrera, la presencia se intensificó, era seguro que el cristal refugiaba algo más que poder, pero ¿qué? De pronto algo la trajo de sus pensamientos. Desde que Allura comenzó con el proceso, Lance se sintió incómodo, comenzó a sentir picazón en la cabeza, y aunque se rascaba, la sensación permanecía. Luego comenzó con la jaqueca otra vez. A su vez, Pidge comprobó que la actividad del Cristal iba en aumento, y la de Lance igual.

Allura se topó con una nueva barrera, esta vez mucho más resistente que las otras, impregnada de energía muy similar a la de Voltron. Y entonces algo la atacó. Una bestia oscura apareció en su mente, sus ojos púrpura se impregnaron en Allura, justo en el momento en que su mente era atacada por este poder oscuro. Allura cayó al suelo presionando sus sienes, pues la sensación seguía, pero Lance sufría igual. En cuando la bestia psíquica atacó a Allura, Lance sintió una punzada en todo el cuerpo, un dolor intenso, y sus energías siendo drenadas. La sensación se detuvo, y Allura se encontró a sí misma sostenida por Shiro y Coran, mientras que Lance se controló y vio a Hunk, Pidge y Keith.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Shiro.

Allura recuperó el equilibrio, se había agotado —Sea lo que sea, no es sólo Quintaescencia. Sentí algo ahí dentro, una presencia, rastros de una criatura viva… y peligrosa.

Mientras Allura sacudía la cabeza, Lance, sudado y con la respiración agitada, se movía inquieto en la silla. Sus amigos lo llamaban, pero Lance no podía verlos, su vista se había nublado. La jaqueca empeoró y Lance comenzó a gritar. Cuando comenzó a sacudirse con violencia, Hunk, Keith y Shiro sostuvieron firmemente sus extremidades. Aunque lo llamaban, Lance no respondía, de hecho, ya no los escuchaba.

…

De pronto Lance abrió los ojos y vio oscuridad. La ansiedad lo dominaba, pero distinguió una luz frente a él, pequeña. ¿Una estrella? No, un planeta pequeño. De pronto el planeta se iba acercando más y más hacia él ¿O era él quien se acercaba al planeta? Rápidamente la visión cambió, como si él entrara a la atmósfera, comenzó a descender con rapidez, hasta distinguir una base Galra. Luego él entró a la base a través de las paredes.

Lance fue llevado hasta una habitación donde había dos Galra: un general, y el comandante Kyrek. Y como si estuviera ahí los escuchó con claridad.

—Señor, yo le juré lealtad, y se lo he demostrado desde que antes de comenzar esta misión. Pero debo recordarle que nuestras órdenes eran localizar el Cristal Oscuro, recolectar la mayor cantidad posible de este, e ir hacia Haggar con ellos…

—Entiendo su preocupación General. Pero yo pasé días enteros buscando los restos del planetoide, y al localizarlo, tres días más excavando, buscando por el último remanente de esta… poderosa, fuente de poder… Así que no estoy dispuesto a entregarlo a esa Bruja, que ni siquiera sale de su madriguera.

—¡Pero señor!

—¡Sé lo que hago General!, ya escogí un bando... es tiempo de que usted elija uno.

Luego de unos segundos el general respondió, se retiró —Entendido, señor.

De pronto, Kyrek abrió un compartimento, el cual estaba repleto de los fragmentos de Cristal que consiguió de las ruinas. Y como un relámpago, Lance sintió deseos de llegar hasta allí, y una voz le dijo hacia dónde ir…

…

Lance despertó dando una bocanada de aire, como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración por mucho tiempo. Levantó su cuerpo de la silla, pero sus fuerzas se desvanecieron y se desplomó debilitado. Sus amigos lo sostuvieron y evitaron que cayera. Lance trató de recuperar el aliento, estaba sudando y cayeron lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¡Lance! —gritó Hunk angustiado —¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Lance estaba muy agotado, se sentía muy cansado y quería dormir.

—Ya sé… dónde están… los Galra —su voz era débil, y parecía que le costaba respirar —están… en Orion Prime.

—¿Orion Prime? —se preguntó Allura.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Hunk.

—Porque lo vi… acabo de estar ahí, yo… Kyrek, él pretende quedarse con el Cristal Oscuro… ahí lo tiene… en Orion Prime…

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando? —preguntó Keith. Pero Lance ya no pudo responder, pues cayó rendido en un sueño profundo.

…

Hunk y Keith cargaron a Lance con sumo cuidado hacia su habitación. Lo recostaron y cerraron la puerta. Luego volvieron con los demás.

—¿No deberíamos dejarlo mejor en una cápsula? —preguntó Hunk —no se ve muy, "sano", que digamos.

—Estoy asustada —expresó Pidge —esto es mucho más peligroso de lo que pensamos.

—Yo también, Pidge —dijo Allura —debemos averiguar exactamente lo que es este "Cristal Oscuro".

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Hunk —de pronto tuvo una especie de ataque, y de pronto dice haber viajado a otro planeta.

—No creo que haya sido un delirio mental —dijo Shiro —aunque confieso que aún estoy asimilando lo que acabamos de presenciar.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? —preguntó Coran —Orion Prime es un planeta pequeño cerca de aquí, relativamente hablando. Pero desde antes de la guerra contra los Galra, ya era un páramo desolado.

—¿Qué tan certero es que Lance diga la verdad? —preguntó Pidge.

—Ya acertó con que el Cristal era de Quintaescencia —dijo Hunk —aunque, nunca había visto una tan peligrosa.

—Con mayor razón debemos seguir a los Galra —dijo Keith —imaginen lo que podrían hacer con esto. Debemos detenerlos ahora que podemos.

—¿Pero qué nos asegura que vamos en la dirección correcta? —preguntó Pidge.

—Lance —respondió Keith —yo confío en él. Y lo que sea que le está pasando es por culpa de ese Cristal. Si los Galra lo tienen, o lo están usando, entonces ahí mismo está la solución. Si vamos, destruimos su base, eliminamos sus suministros, y de su base de datos obtenemos toda la información necesaria… bueno, no en ese orden —se corrigió.

—Yo también confío en Lance —dijo Shiro — ¿y ustedes?

Sin meditarlo demasiado, todos respondieron —yo también confío en Lance —y dicho esto, Allura ordenó a Coran dirijirse hacia el planeta Orion Prime. Mientras que ella se dirigía a su habitación. Pidge y Hunk volvieron a la habitación médica, para terminar de analizar el Cristal Oscuro. Y antes de poder retirarse, Keith detuvo a Shiro.

—Shiro, tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Qué ocurre Keith?

—Yo, he decidido, es decir…

—¿Está todo bien?

Keith suspiró y aclaró sus ideas —Yo voy a comenzar a salir en misiones con La Espada de Marmora. Ya he hablado con Kolivan, y ya está decidido. Sólo que no había podido decírselos, y quería que tú fueras el primero en saberlo.

Shiro duró segundos pensando. La noticia no lo había tomado por sorpresa del todo, pues Kolivan ya le había hablado sobre las intenciones del Paladín, pero ahora que él mismo estaba confesando ya era certeza que esto pasaría. —¿Cuándo comienzas?

—En unas tres semanas. No pretendo dejar el equipo, simplemente iré a las misiones, entrenaré, y cuando termine volveré aquí. Sigo siendo Paladín de Voltron de todas maneras.

Shiro le sonrió, y Keith se sintió aliviado. Shiro tomó a Keith del hombro —es genial, Keith. Pero tu verdadero reto será explicárselo a los demás.

—Heh, ya lo he practicado. Pero debo esperar un poco más, el bienestar de Lance es lo que me preocupa más en este momento.

—Sí, también a mí. Vamos, hay que prepararnos.

Y ambos caminaron.


	7. Ataque

**Voltron: Dark Universe**

 **Capítulo 7:**

" **Ataque"**

Allura estaba en su habitación, sentada sobre la cama con sus piernas cruzadas, rodeada de libros de diferente anchura, tamaño y color. Previamente había tomado su armadura, así que estaba lista para salir en cuanto llegaran a su destino. Pero su mente estaba buscando otra cosa. Tomaba un libro a su derecha, lo abría, revisaba todas las páginas rápidamente, lo cerraba y lo botaba hacia su izquierda. Algunos de esos libros eran de ella, los mantenía en su habitación, otros los había tenido que buscar en la habitación de Coran, y en donde la versión holográfica del Rey Alfor charlaba con ella. Ella buscaba, página tras página, sin tener éxito.

—¡Vamos! —se dijo a sí misma —tiene que estar por aquí.

Junto a ella, estaban sus amigos ratones, que tenían que cuidar sus cabezas cada que la Princesa tomaba o desechaba otro libro. Uno de ellos le hizo una pregunta.

—Lance mencionó algo sobre "Cristales Oscuros", y estoy segura de que escuché algo similar de niña. Pero no logro… —se detuvo. Sostuvo uno de los libros, dentro del cual encontró una gran imagen con lo que parecía ser un planeta completamente oscuro.

— _¡Su atención damas y caballeros!_ —se escuchó la voz de Coran por todo el castillo.

…

— _Me complace informarles que hemos llegado a nuestro destino, repito, hemos llegado a Orion Prime._ —

Lance abrió sus ojos de golpe en cuanto escuchó eso.

…

Los Paladines ya se habían reunido en el puente. Coran había detenido el castillo manteniendo distancia con el planeta.

—¿Qué nos puedes comentar sobre este planeta, Coran? —preguntó Shiro.

—No hay mucho qué contar —respondió —desde siempre fue catalogado como un planeta muy pequeño, nunca dio indicios de vida sustentable. Los anteriores Paladines de Voltron hicieron lo posible por salvar este lugar, pero luego estalló la guerra contra los Galra. Durante los últimos días del Rey Alfor, Zarcon llegó a establecer una base pequeña en la superficie. Eso es todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora.

—Una cosa es segura —dijo Keith —los Galra están ahí.

—Si el castillo se acerca demasiado llamará su atención —dijo Allura —considero que la mejor estrategia sería mantener una distancia razonable, mientras que nosotros bajamos en nuestros Leones.

—Estoy a favor de ese plan —dijo Shiro.

—Igual yo —dijo Coran —prepararé las armas por si las cosas se ponen feas.

—¿Cuál es el plan cuando bajemos ahí? —preguntó Pidge.

—Debemos averiguar si tienen los Cristales ahí dentro —dijo Keith —necesitamos que alguien entre al lugar, y también alguien que los distraiga afuera.

—¡Yo pido ser la distracción! —dijo Hunk, alzando el brazo —mientras ellos se enfocan en mí, Pidge puede escabullirse en las instalaciones.

—Bien, Allura y yo le abriremos paso a Pidge, y luego te apoyaremos en el fuego enemigo —Keith miró a Allura —¿De acuerdo? —Ella, y el resto del equipo asintió —¡Bien equipo! Es hora de…

En eso la compuerta tras ellos se abrió. Todos se giraron y quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Lance entrar con su armadura puesta.

—¡Lance! —le gritó Hunk, Lance levantó la vista y le sonrió —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—… ¿de qué hablas? Voy con ustedes.

Lance no se veía bien. Apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, arrastraba los pies, su espalda encorvada y sus brazos sueltos. Al dar un paso perdió el equilibro y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caer.

—¡Lance, tú deberías estar descansando ahora! —le dijo Pidge. Keith lo miró con severidad y caminó hacia él.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo Lance —estoy bien.

—Lance —Keith estaba frente a él, pero al estar encorvado, Lance tuvo que levantar la cabeza —¿qué estás haciendo?

—¿Qué? Yo pretendo ir con ustedes… somos un equipo.

—¡No! ¡Lo que tú pretendes, es arriesgar tu vida, y al mismo tiempo la misión! —le gritó Keith.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Te lo voy a demostrar!

—¡No me demuestres nada! ¡No tienes por qué hacerlo!

—¡Tal vez así entiendas que soy capaz de..!

—¡No se trata de si eres capaz o no! Se trata de que...

—¿¡Por qué no confías en mí!? —Lance se enderezó.

—¡Lo hago! ¡Pero tú no lo entiendes!

—¿No entiendo qué, que te preocupas por mí ahora?

—¡SÍ!

Hubo silencio por varios segundos. Lance no esperaba escuchar esa respuesta, así que se quedó en blanco. Keith estaba exaltado, y los demás sólo miraban a los muchachos sin estar seguros de qué hacer exactamente. Keith respiró hondo, e intentó relajarse.

—¿Por qué no lo entiendes, Lance? Yo sí me preocupo por ti. Eres una de las pocas personas en quien en verdad confío, ¿no lo entiendes? Yo no quiero lo peor para ti, sino todo lo contrario —se detuvo unos segundos —y por eso no te dejaré venir. Exponer así tu vida para demostrar tu punto no es valentía, ni coraje, es estupidez. No seas estúpido, y vete a descansar. Es una orden —terminó diciendo antes de que Lance objetara. Keith desvió la mirada, y luego caminó —¡andando!

No se dijo ninguna otra palabra. Allura y Pidge caminaron, luego Hunk, que miró con pesar a Lance. —Lo siento, amigo —fue lo único que le dijo.

—…Hunk…

Lance lo vio retirarse, junto con el resto del equipo. Él permaneció inmóvil, con la mirada perdida. Se sentía traicionado, inseguro, confundido y adolorido, no físicamente. Shiro y Coran se miraron, mientras que el Alteano se concentró en los controles, Shiro se acercó a Lance y presionó su hombro.

—No es tu culpa, Lance. Sólo tienes que…

—¡Déjame! —Lance retiró la mano de golpe y se alejó de él. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Shiro notó lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas —tú tampoco crees en mí… jamás lo hiciste… —y dicho esto corrió fuera del puente, no sin trastabillar en el camino.

Shiro sintió lástima por él, al igual que confusión, ¿por qué de pronto Lance había perdido la confianza en sí mismo? Tenía que averiguarlo, pero ahora debía concentrarse en la misión. Así que se acercó a Coran y vio los cuatro Leones dirigirse hacia el planeta.

…

—¿Está completamente seguro, general? —preguntó una voz femenina, a través de una llamada holográfica.

—Se lo juro por mi vida, Lady Haggar —respondió el General, arrodillado ante ella —el Comandante ha estipulado que los Cristales de Quintaescencia son suyos, y me ha exigido escoger un bando. Obviamente, la escogí a usted.

—E hizo bien, General. No podemos permitir insurgencias como esta entre nuestra misma gente, mucho menos ahora. —Haggar lo meditó unos segundos —No podemos permitir que Kyrek siga con esta absurda revuelta. Reúna a los hombres que aún le sean fieles al Emperador Zarkon.

—Ya lo hice, mi Lady. Ahora mismo están preparando el Crucero para partir de inmediato.

—No sólo eso… no podemos dejar a Kyrek suelto, ni podemos dejar a su alcance la Quintaescencia Oscura, ya nos causó suficientes molestias…

—¿Qué quiere que haga con ella?

—Destrúyala. Junto con Kyrek.

—Entiendo —dijo el general poniéndose de pie.

—Confío en que tendrá éxito, general —dicho esto, la imagen holográfica de Haggar desapareció.

…

El León Amarillo apareció entre las nubes del desértico y rocoso planeta. Los soldados rápidamente lo interceptaron y se ordenó dispararle. Sin embargo, los cañones tardaron en obedecer. Para cuando dispararon, Hunk ya estaba prácticamente encima de ellos, y comenzó a dañar las armas de la pequeña base Galra con las garras del León.

Detrás de él aparecieron los Leones Negro y Azul, una vez que un cañón fue destruido, estos dispararon a la estructura y crearon un agujero. Para entonces, naves caza comenzaron a emerger y a disparar; ninguna nave detectó al León Verde atravesar el agujero e infiltrarse en las instalaciones. Una vez dentro, Pidge ocultó al León en una esquina y descendió. Con sigilo, Pidge avanzó por los pasillos, en busca de la sala de control. Así se conectaría a la base de datos de la base, y descubriría si en verdad ahí se encontraban los Cristales de Quintaescencia.

—Hay muy pocos guardias. Tal vez esto resulte más sencillo de lo que esperábamos. —le dijo a sus compañeros.

…

—¡Comandante Kyrek! ¡Voltron está aquí! —dijo alterado un soldado. Kyrek seguía de pie, contemplando los Cristales de Quintaescencia.

—¿Y qué esperan para atacar? —dijo sin siquiera mirar a verlo.

—Ya lanzamos los Cazas, pero por algún motivo nos falta personal. Hay soldados que abandonaron sus puestos y…

—Sólo desháganse de Voltron.

—¡P-pero señor!

—¡Largo de aquí! —le gritó furioso. El soldado lo miró aterrado y obedeció. Kyrek volvió a centrar su atención en los Cristales.

…

—¡Ya entré! —dijo Pidge. En tan solo unos segundos ya se había encargado de los pocos soldados que ahí había —me conectaré a la computadora.

—¡Todo parece pintar bien! ¿No? —preguntó Hunk. Tanto en el exterior como en el interior, había pocos enemigos Galra, era como si una parte de los soldados se hubiera retirado.

—¡Tal vez haya manera de acabar con esto pronto! —dijo Keith —¿Pidge, hay Quintaescencia en este lugar?

—Dame unos segundos —dijo la chica al hacer aparecer una pared holográfica de su muñeca. —Déjame ver ¡Sí!, sigue aquí. Está almacenado un piso debajo de mí… Hay otra cosa. Identifico un Crucero Galra a punto de despegar.

—¿Con Cristales? —preguntó Allura.

—No lo creo, parece… —de pronto Pidge escuchó pasos fuera de la habitación. Rápidamente se desconectó del sistema y se ocultó detrás del teclado.

Un General Galra entró con lentitud, sólo. Se acercó a la consola y comenzó a teclear. Pidge se asomó con cautela, en eso el General movió ligeramente su cabeza. Pidge se ocultó rápidamente, pero ya había sido descubierta.

—Te sugiero que abandones este lugar, Paladín. —pulsó un último botón y se dio la vuelta —a ambos nos conviene irnos cuanto antes, ¿de acuerdo?

El General Galra salió con la misma calma con la que había entrado, y Pidge no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

—¡Pidge!, estamos dentro. —dijo Keith a través del comunicador.


	8. Misión Fallida

**Voltron: Dark Universe**

 **Capítulo 8:**

" **Misión Fallida"**

Shiro llegó a la habitación de Lance. La puerta estaba cerrada. Se sentía mal por él, algo estaba sucediendo y tenía que averiguarlo pronto. Lance no era así. Tras rascarse la cabeza llamó a la puerta.

—¿Lance? —no recibió respuesta. Shiro insistió —¿Lance, puedo entrar? —silencio nuevamente. Shiro suspiró y se acercó a la puerta —De acuerdo, sólo te pido que me escuches. Lo que sea que sientas en este momento, lo que estés pensando ahora, podemos solucionarlo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, porque yo confío en ti, eres… —Shiro presionó el panel y la puerta se abrió, para su sorpresa. Entró buscando a Lance en la oscuridad —¿Lance? ¿Me escuchaste?

…

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —Hunk tomó a Pidge de los brazos. La miró asustado.

—Alguien acaba de iniciar la secuencia de autodestrucción de la base. Seguramente el Galra que vi hace unos momentos.

—¿Por qué harían algo así? —preguntó Allura —¿pretenden sacrificar su propia base para eliminarnos?

—A menos que no seamos su objetivo —dijo Keith —Pidge, ¿cuántos Galra siguen en la base?

—Veamos… —dijo ella revisando los datos de la base —un aproximado de setenta y cinco soldados. Mientras que se registran otros veinticinco en el Crucero a punto de despegar. No lo entiendo. Usualmente los Galra registran cada uno de sus movimientos, indican la carga de los Cruceros y su destino, pero no hay nada de eso.

—¿Qué hay de los Cristales? ¿Hay información al respecto? —dijo Keith. En eso la puerta se abrió y entraron soldados Galra que comenzaron a dispararles. Los Paladines los esquivaron ocultándose detrás de las consolas —¡Te cubriremos! —le dijo a Pidge, saltando con su escudo activado y su espada en mano. Pidge sabía que si la base iba a volar, tenían poco tiempo…

…

Una nave entró a la atmósfera del planeta, y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la base Galra. Una pequeña nave adaptada para un solo pasajero. Era Lance, que se había escabullido por el castillo hasta el hangar, y logró escapar sin que Shiro o Coran lo detectaran. Salir en el León Rojo los hubiera alertado de inmediato. Tal vez había sido suerte, pero lo importante es que había salido.

Conforme se acercaba a la base dejó encendido su comunicador. Otro golpe de suerte, pues logró escuchar a Pidge decir que los Cristales de Quintaescencia estaban ahí, bajo la primera planta. Ese era su objetivo. Tuvo que rodear la base, para no ser interceptado ni por los Cazas Galra, ni por sus amigos. Algo dentro de él sabía, o creía, que ellos no debían saber que estaba ahí. Cuando vio una oportunidad, se lanzó en picada hacia el hangar de la base. Fue tal su velocidad, que la nave se arrastró, se volcó e impactó en el extremo del hangar. Nuevamente la suerte estaba de su lado, o tal vez era otra cosa, porque Lance salió ileso del aterrizaje.

Con su arma lista para disparar, Lance se internó en la base. Apagó su comunicador para no ser descubierto. Seguía sintiéndose débil y desorientado, pero él sentía la necesidad de encontrar la Quintaescencia. Ella lo había llamado, y él debía responder. La quería tener en sus manos. Se deshizo de los guardias que encontró, los que aún estaban en sus puestos, hasta que logró dar con un ascensor. Él no podría activar el ascensor por su cuenta, necesitaba ayuda. El ascensor se abrió con un soldado que iba subiendo. Lance lo tomó por sorpresa y lo dejó inconsciente, luego tomó su lugar en el ascensor y pudo descender.

…

—¡Ese era el último! —declaró Hunk. No había sido una batalla dura, pero sí peligrosa.

—¡Chicos, no hay nada! —dijo Pidge sintiéndose frustrada —¡Aquí no se tiene información! ¡Está vacío! —Pidge estaba confundida, tanto como sus amigos.

¿Qué sentido tenía contener un material tan potente y peligroso en un lugar sin información al respecto, sin protocolo a seguir, y con soldados que se preparaban para escapar? ¿Se trataba de un señuelo? O tal vez era trabajo de la Espada de Marmora, pero ¿por qué no les avisaron?, o quizás…

—Quizás —dijo Keith —la Quintaescencia no debía llegar aquí. —Todos lo miraron, y comenzaron a entender —Por eso no hay información, ni bitácora aquí. Esta base nunca debía recibir la Quintaescencia.

—¿Entonces es algo así como un motín? —pensó Hunk —¿Alguien habrá intentado robarla, y como fue descubierto, ahora pretenden borrar toda evidencia de esto: los soldados, la base, los cristales?

—¡Y a nosotros, si nos quedamos aquí! —dijo Allura.

—¡Entonces qué, ¿Nos vamos?! —preguntó Pidge a Keith.

A Keith no le gustaba retirarse, sobre todo cuando no había podido lograr su objetivo. En este caso no había conseguido nada, ni Cristales, ni información, ni nada más que una base a punto de estallar. El viaje había sido en vano, pues a fin de cuentas, alguien hubiera destruido la base, con o sin ellos. Keith hizo una mueca.

—Lo mejor será irnos. Hoy fracasamos. —fue lo único que pudo decir. Sus compañeros, aunque no lo dijeron, pensaron lo mismo. Únicamente le asintieron. Tras un suspiro Keith ordenó la retirada.

…

Lance no tardó en encontrar la habitación. Cuando bajó del ascensor se encontró con un pasillo largo, sólo había cinco puertas, y decidió irse por la más grande. No se había equivocado. Al entrar encontró a su izquierda un compartimento grande abierto. Ahí estaban todos los Cristales de Quintaescencia oscura. Lance se sintió excitado, aliviado y orgulloso. Había logrado su objetivo. Bajó la guardia y se acercó a los Cristales, tomó uno y sonrió con entusiasmo. De pronto percibió movimiento detrás de él. Cuando se giró recibió un fuerte golpe que lo lanzó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Dejó caer su arma y el Cristal. Cuando levantó la vista descubrió a Kyrek.

—Eres una verdadera molestia…

Lance tomó impulso, se puso de pie y se lanzó hacia Kyrek. Trató de golpearlo, pero el Galra lo esquivaba con facilidad. Al intentar darle una puñetada, Kyrek lo tomó del brazo, lo levantó y con su otro brazo lo golpeó en el estómago, lanzándolo lejos de nuevo. Kyrek caminó hacia él mientras este recuperaba el aliento.

—Este es nuestro último encuentro. Hoy, sólo uno de los dos sale con vida de aquí.

—…Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Lance. El muchacho logró dar una patada a Kyrek, haciéndolo caer.

Lance se puso de pie, buscó su arma con la mirada y quiso correr, pero Kyrek lo tomó del pie y cayó. Kyrek se le abalanzó a Lance, pero este lo golpeó con sus piernas. Se puso de pie y corrió hasta el arma. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos se giró y apuntó, pero Kyrek había tomado una larga pieza de metal, que utilizó como espada. Golpeó el arma justo cuando Lance disparaba, y luego intentó golpear a Lance. Este se protegió con su escudo. Kyrek era muy fuerte, así que empujó a Lance hasta la pared. Metal y escudo chocaron nuevamente. Lance apoyó uno de sus pies en la pared detrás de él, y con su mochila se impulsó hacia adelante. Lanzó a Kyrek hasta el otro extremo. El Galra se levantó decidido y cargó contra Lance.

…

Los Paladines ya habían abordado sus Leones, cuando el Crucero Galra comenzó a despegar.

—Shiro, volveremos al Castillo… no pudimos obtener nada —dijo Keith. Pero no recibió respuesta —¿Shiro?

—Algo debe interferir en la comunicación —dijo Allura —lo mejor será salir de aquí cuanto antes.

—¡De acuerdo, equipo!, vámonos.

El León Negro se impulsó, y los otros Leones hicieron lo mismo. Justo al despegar, en la base se hizo visible una pequeña explosión. La autodestrucción había comenzado, y quién sabe cuánto más tardaría, y cuál sería la magnitud del daño. El Crucero abandonó el planeta casi al mismo tiempo que los Paladines de Voltron. Al salir al espacio, distinguieron el Castillo, que se dirigía hacia ellos. Las comunicaciones se restauraron.

—…¡Respondan! —gritaba Shiro.

—¡Coran! —gritó Allura.

—¡Princesa! ¿Se encuentran todos bien?

—¡Las comunicaciones fallaron! —dijo Keith —pero estamos bien —dijo abatido.

—¡Muchachos, hay un problema! —dijo Shiro. Los Leones estaban a punto de alcanzar el Castillo —¡Lance no aparece por ningún lado! —esto dejó helado a Keith.

—¡¿Qué!?

—¡No está en el Castillo! ¡Y falta una nave en el hangar!, creemos que bajó…

—Al planeta… —dijo Keith con angustia. Lance estaba ahí abajo, en una base a punto de explotar.

Sin decir nada más, Keith dijo vuelta al León Negro y se dirigió nuevamente al planeta.

…

Kyrek tomó a Lance del cuello y lo levantó, dándole una sonrisa maliciosa. A Lance le hacía falta aire. Pataleó y se sacudió cuanto pudo, pero Kyrek era muy fuerte. Su arma estaba en el suelo, así que no podía librarse. Kyrek tomó con lentitud el casco de Lance y se lo quitó.

—Quiero ver tu rostro antes de morir… —le dijo con satisfacción. Kyrek miró el casco que tenía en sus manos, y este fue el momento en que Lance decidió picarle los ojos.

Kyrek lanzó un grito cuando lo dejó caer al suelo. Pero no lo dejó recuperar el aliento. Tan pronto como Lance cayó, Kyrek tomó del suelo la pieza de metal y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al muchacho. Lance fue lanzado esta vez hacia la Quintaescencia. Kyrek estaba furioso, tomó la punta de su arma y la golpeó con fuerza en la pared. El resultado, la punta se había doblado, y ahora tenía filo. Kyrek se acercó a Lance respirando con dificultad. Era hora de terminar con esto.

—¿Últimas palabras? —preguntó Kyrek preparándose para dar el golpe final. En eso sintió una terrible punzada en el pecho, que había llegado hasta su columna. Kyrek bajó la vista y vio un agujero en su traje, y en su cuerpo. Lance había logrado tomar su arma, y le disparó.

—Sí… —dijo con dificultad —… perdiste.

La expresión de Kyrek cambió a horror, y cuando cayó de rodillas, a cansancio. Finalmente Kyrek cayó muerto. Lance estaba recargado en el compartimento. Ahora que había terminado la batalla se sentía aún más fatigado que antes. Una punzada en la cabeza lo hizo descubrir que estaba sangrando. Finalmente se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido todo esto: escapar del Castillo, escabullirse sin alertar a nadie, y no contar con sus amigos. Lance intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron y no pudo hacerlo.

Lance escuchó una explosión encima de él, y todo se sacudió. Lance entendió que no quedaba mucho tiempo, y comenzó a llorar. Se dio cuenta de su error, de todos los que había cometido, y de todo lo que no lograría hacer. Pensó en su familia, en su hogar en la Tierra, en el océano, luego en Voltron, en Allura, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Coran, y Keith. De pronto escuchó su voz.

—¡Lance!

Lance alzó la vista, buscándolo, pero se dio cuenta de que la voz provenía de su casco, desde su comunicador. Lance se dejó caer al suelo, y con dificultad comenzó a arrastrarse.

—¡Lance! ¿Puedes oírme? —Keith se escuchaba preocupado.

Una explosión más. Los muros comenzaron a cuartearse. Lance logró llegar al casco.

—…Keith —dijo con su voz entrecortada.

—¡Lance! —exclamó con alivio y preocupación —¡Cómo llegaste aquí! ¿Dónde estás?

—…No… No vas a llegar… Keith, lo siento…

—¡Cállate! ¡Ya estoy entrando a la atmósfera!

Lance lloró con más intensidad.

—…Perdóname… tenías razón… soy un estúpido.

—¡No! —Keith también tenía la voz entrecortada —¡Olvida todo lo que te dije! ¡Sólo sal de ahí! ¡Por favor!

—…Es muy tarde… —el suelo tembló, y Lance entendió lo que significaba —…Keith, tengo miedo…

—¡Lance!, por favor.

Keith distinguió la base nuevamente, pero lo último que escuchó de Lance fue un grito ahogado.

—¡Lance! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. A la vez que la base entera brillaba. Una esfera de luz tomó el lugar de la base Galra, y la onda de la explosión logró llegar hasta Keith. Lo último que vio fue una luz intensa…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Keith se despertó de golpe, estaba en el Castillo, con Shiro y Allura a su lado. Se sentó, parecía estar en el suelo. Shiro le habló, pero Keith no pudo escucharlo. También vio a Allura mover sus labios, pero no escuchó su voz. No estaba seguro de lo que acababa de suceder, hasta que recordó a…

—…Lance —fue lo primero que dijo. Miró a Shiro y a la Princesa, ambos con expresión desconsolada —¿en dónde está Lance?

Allura miró a Shiro, se llevó la mano a la boca y se alejó de ellos. Shiro cerró sus ojos y lloró. Keith no creía entender.

—¿¡En dónde está Lance!? —volvió a preguntar. Shiro respiró hondo y puso su mano en el hombro de Keith.

—Keith… Lance, él… —Shiro tomó aire de nuevo —…él no sobrevivió.

Keith se quedó en blanco.

—…Pidge y Hunk han —se aclaró la garganta —han estado buscando sus… lo llevan buscando dos horas, pero… no queda nada…

Keith no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Se puso de pie abruptamente.

—Debo buscar a Lance —fue lo único que dijo.

—Keith…

—¡Debo buscar a Lance! —gritó, Keith intentó salir de ahí, pero Shiro lo detuvo. El joven comenzó a forcejear gritando —¡Debo salvarlo! ¡Debo ir a salvarlo!—lo gritó, y lo gritó, hasta que Shiro lo abrazó y ambos cayeron de rodillas al suelo. Keith respondió al abrazo, soltando en llanto, al igual que todos los demás…


	9. Días Después

_**Debo advertir que sentí un poco cargado este episodio. Creo que podría sentirse mucho para un sólo capítulo, pero a mi parecer así tenía que ser. Es todo, gracias.**_

* * *

 **Voltron: Dark Universe**

 **Capítulo 9:**

" **Días Después"**

Keith despertó de golpe. No tenía idea de la hora, casi nunca se preocupaba por eso, sólo quería saber cuánto había podido dormir esa noche. Se frotó los ojos y se giró hacia la pared. Se abrazó a sí mismo y cerró los ojos. Había visto a Lance en sueños. Primero lo veía feliz, ahí mismo en el Castillo, charlando con los demás. Pero cuando Keith intentó acercarse el escenario cambió, Lance yacía en el suelo, herido e inmóvil. De pronto creyó escuchar su voz. Minutos después Keith se levantó. No podría volver a conciliar el sueño, así que decidió salir de su habiación. Las luces del Castillo seguían bajas, por lo que seguía siendo "hora de dormir". Keith se dirigió en silencio a la habitación de Lance.

Hunk pidió que se le hiciera una especie de altar. Quería que hubiera un espacio en el Castillo en honor a Lance, para recordarlo. Ese lugar fue su habitación. Pidge y Hunk buscaron por horas en los escombros de Orion Prime, la base quedó completamente destruida y había un enorme agujero en el suelo, pero no encontraron nada. No hubo cuerpo, ni siquiera su armadura apareció, por lo que lo único que quedaba de él era lo que permaneció en el castillo: su ropa, sus cosas, y el León Rojo. Prepararon su vestimenta de siempre: chaqueta, su camisa, pantalones y sus zapatos, todo limpio y doblado a la perfección. Esto se dejó sobre la cama, junto a su reproductor de música y demás pertenencias. También un holograma; era la última fotografía que se había tomado, en ella estaba con Pidge y Hunk haciendo caras graciosas.

Cuando Keith llegó se encontró con Pidge, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo viendo la fotografía, y a Hunk, recostado sobre su estómago junto a ella. Ninguno se sorprendió.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —le preguntó ella.

Keith asintió, entró y se sentó junto a ella. Los tres miraron la fotografía. Por varios minutos no hubo sonido alguno, hasta que Hunk comenzó a sollozar —Lo siento —dijo tratando de controlarse —lo siento, es que… aún lo extraño.

—Está bien Hunk —dijo Pidge con pesar —no eres el único.

En eso la puerta volvió a abrirse.

—Saben que deberíamos dormir, ¿verdad? —dijo Shiro.

—¿Quieres unirte? —dijo la chica. Shiro entró y se sentó junto a Keith. Shiro sabía que por más que extrañaran a Lance, seguían siendo los Paladines de Voltron, y debían estar preparados para lo que fuera. Tenían que descansar, pero esta vez, ni él estaba dispuesto. Él se sentía igual que ellos.

De pronto Hunk comenzó a reírse, y los sorprendió a todos.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Pidge.

Hunk, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, la miró divertido —¿No te das cuenta? Nosotros cuatro, en piyamas, pasando de la hora de dormir. Es una piyamada —ante las miradas expectantes de sus compañeros continuó —no es nada. Simplemente pensé en qué a Lance le habría encantado tener una piyamada.

Tras un rato en silencio, el pensamiento llegó hasta Pidge, que sonrió —¿Crees que habría querido que jugáramos "Verdad o Reto"?

—No —dijo Hunk —bueno, tal vez. Es más probable una guerra de almohadas.

—Tal vez las escondidas.

—Me gusta, pero tal vez se hubiera perdido en el Castillo a oscuras.

Shiro formó parte de la conversación —Sonará ridículo, pero creo que habría querido enseñarnos cómo cuidar de nuestra piel.

—¡Seguramente! Con esas cremas y esencias raras. —dijo Hunk alegre.

Por un largo rato, se la pasaron pensando en las posibilidades de haber preparado una piyamada con Lance, en lugar de llorar por su ausencia. Lo que hubieran hecho, lo que habrían dicho. Hasta que poco a poco el sueño los fue venciendo a todos, excepto a Keith. Él seguía despierto, viendo las cosas de Lance, porque en su mente no dejaba de imaginar lo que él habría sufrido en sus últimos momentos. Keith recordaba su voz cuando lo último que le dijo fue — _Tengo miedo_ — y Keith sabía, o pensaba, que su muerte había sido culpa suya. Como Líder, y como amigo, le había fallado.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido por fin.

…

Al día siguiente tampoco hubo actividad Galra, ni noticias de la Espada de Marmora. Parecía que el Universo entero sabía de la pérdida, y eso le permitía descansar a los Paladines. Pero Keith sabía que esto no debía ser. Nadie en el Universo podía saber que faltaba un Paladín de Voltron otra vez, si el rumor llegaba a oídos Galra, estos no tardarían en atacar. No importa la culpa que sintiera, ni el dolor que les había causado el suceso, no podían bajar la guardia.

Cuando se reunieron para comer, Keith rompió el silencio que reinaba, al revelar lo que había estado pensando.

—Oigan —todas las miradas se posaron en él —he estado pensando en algo. Creo que… —sabía lo que sucedería al decirlo, pero no tenían opción —creo que ya debemos buscar Paladín para el León Rojo.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, y como Keith esperaba, la respuesta no fue del todo bien recibida.

—¡Qué! —le gritó Pidge —¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí —respondió él firmemente —muy en serio.

—¡No! —dijo también la princesa —Quiero decir, aún no podemos.

—Allura, tú mejor que nadie sabe que no podemos bajar la guardia. Necesitamos a Voltron, y no podemos formarlo si nos falta un Paladín.

—¿Es lo único que te importa verdad? —le reclamó Pidge. Ella era la más alterada —Tú sólo quieres ser el héroe, ¿no es así? ¡Apenas han pasado cuatro días desde que Lance murió!

—¡Sí! ¡Cuatro días en los que podríamos haber encontrado a Lotor, o a Haggar, o cualquier otra cosa! —Pidge guardó silencio. —Pidge, ¿qué hubiéramos hecho?

—Bueno, pues… no lo sé —su voz se quebró, y volvió a llorar. Hunk, sentado junto a ella se acercó y le dio un abraso.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó Hunk —Sólo vamos a ir por el Universo diciendo ¿Quieres ser Paladín de Voltron?

—Por supuesto que no. Yo pensé que, podría volver al León Rojo, ya que yo fui su Paladín al principio. Y Shiro podría retomar el control del León Negro. Sé que no es fácil, pero es algo que debemos hacer.

Shiro rompió el silencio —Parece lo más lógico.

A Pidge aún no le agradaba la idea. Le dolía que ya pensaran en reemplazar a Lance, tal como le dolió la desaparición de Shiro tiempo atrás. Pero no objetó más. Guardó silencio y controló el llanto. Hunk sólo asintió. Aunque él también sentía dolor, sabía que era lo correcto.

Coran miró a Allura —Princesa, ¿qué dice usted?

—Yo… —Allura no podía aceptarlo, no aún, y sólo los miraba a todos angustiada —yo no… —de pronto se puso de pie —lo siento, no puedo hablar ahora. Discúlpenme —y se retiró. «Se me acaba el tiempo» pensó mientras se iba.

…

El estado de ánimo se mantuvo hasta la cena, momento en que Allura volvió a aparecer. No se volvió a mencionar el tema del Paladín para el León Rojo. De hecho, al principio no hablaron de nada. Permanecieron callados por un largo rato. Hasta que a Hunk se le ocurrió una gran idea. Era muy arriesgado, el humor de todos estaba por los suelos, y lo que estaba a punto de hacer podría empeorar las cosas. Pero si no lo intentaba, pensó Hunk, serían conocidos como los Paladines de la Tristeza. Así que él tomó la iniciativa. Hunk pasó su cuchara por la plasta azul de su plato, la tomó como proyectil y apuntó a Shiro, luego a Keith, luego a Coran, ¿quién sería ideal para empezar una pelea de comida? Se decidió por Keith. Hunk usó la cuchara como catapulta, y le lanzó la comida a Keith.

Keith, que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos reaccionó de inmediato cuando un proyectil de comida le dio en el pecho. Miró en alerta a su alrededor, ante las miradas de sorpresa de todos, excepto de Hunk, que desvió la vista y comenzó a silbar. Él era el responsable. Keith no se molestó, afortunadamente, de hecho, le sonrió a Hunk, tomó comida con su cuchara y también la lanzó. Pero su puntería falló, y en realidad le acertó a Pidge. Keith se lamentó de inmediato lo que hizo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le gritó ella.

—¡Sí! —dijo Hunk, siguiendo el juego —¿Qué te pasa Keith? —y entonces le lanzó otro proyectil de comida, que acertó en su mejilla.

Hunk se burló, y en eso un proyectil le dio en la cabeza. Era Shiro —¡Oye! No le dispares a Keith.

Entonces Shiro recibió un proyectil de Pidge —¡No le dispares a Hunk!

—¡No le dispares a Shiro! —gritó Keith, que intentó otro disparo.

Coran se puso de pie con su plato en las manos —¡Por favor! ¿Qué edad tienen señores?

En eso un proyectil de comida le dio en la cara. Venía de Allura —No la suficiente —dijo ella riendo.

—¡¿Ah, sí?! —Coran tomó cucharadas y comenzó a lanzarlas a todos.

En respuesta, todos se pusieron de pie, y comenzaron a lanzarse comida. Hasta que dejaron las cucharas y sólo tomaron la comida con las manos. Lo hicieron hasta que se acabó la comida, y aun así, juntaron del suelo y las paredes y volvían a lanzarla.

…

El plan de Hunk había funcionado, logró que todos rieran, y olvidaran por un momento la triste realidad. Cuando terminaron de reír, nadie se lamentó por lo que acababa de pasar, y entre todos limpiaron el comedor. Después de eso se fueron a asear. La noche había terminado bien, la primera de cuatro que habían pasado tristes y lamentándose. Lo que acababa de pasar demostraba que era posible seguir adelante. Pero alguien creía que había otra opción.

Shiro se dirigía a su habitación cuando una voz lo detuvo.

—¿Shiro? —él se giró, y se encontró a la Princesa.

—¿Allura? ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Parecía muy importante —por supuesto.

—Por favor, sígueme.

Allura comenzó a caminar con lentitud, y Shiro caminó junto a ella. De pronto comenzó a hablar.

—A lo largo del Universo, hay muchos seres que admiran el poder de Voltron. Creen que él es sólo una máquina, y que nosotros los Paladines somos los que lo logran todo. Voltron no es una máquina, es un ser único y poderoso, conformado por cinco Leones, igual de poderosos y únicos, cada uno con su propia inteligencia, su propio poder, y su propia mente. Ellos son los que escogen a sus Paladines, y al hacerlo se crea un vínculo inexplicable. Uno tan profundo, que las mentes de Paladín y León se convierten en una. Así comparten sus habilidades, sus destrezas, sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, uno es capaz de sentir lo mismo que el otro.

—Con todo respeto, Princesa, ¿a qué viene esto?

Seguían caminando, hasta que llegaron al hangar de los Leones. Allura se detuvo en el centro del lugar.

—En nuestra última batalla con Zarkon, cuando te creímos perdido, el León Negro también lo sintió. El León se apagó temporalmente, porque sabía que su Paladín había desaparecido. Y el León se negó a encender nuevamente, hasta que sintió a su nuevo Paladín. A Keith ¿Entiendes a qué me refiero?

—Creo que sí. Ese vínculo que había entre el León Negro y yo se rompió, lo que lo dejó inactivo ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

—Porque si tengo la razón, entonces hay algo que no encaja.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Si ese vínculo es tan fuerte, si de verdad los Leones sienten la pérdida de sus Paladines, dime ¿por qué el León Rojo sigue activo?

En eso Shiro volteó a verlo, al parecer no había ido al hangar en esos días, y si lo había hecho, no se dio cuenta de que el escudo del León Rojo estaba activado, lo que significaba que nadie podría entrar, a excepción de su Paladín.

—He venido a verlo desde el primer día, y desde entonces está así. Esperando. Si Lance está… Si Lance ya no está, ¿por qué el León Rojo no se desactiva de la misma manera? No pienso que los cinco Leones reaccionen igual, o que el vínculo sea el mismo, pero al menos esperaría que el León Rojo nos permitiera escoger un nuevo Paladín. Se está protegiendo a sí mismo. Shiro, lo que estoy a punto de decir es tan probable como improbable, y no es tampoco una certeza, pero lo he pensado lo suficiente…

Shiro creía entender, y temía lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

—Shiro, creo que Lance sigue vivo… y lo abandonamos.

Shiro miró el León Rojo con angustia.


	10. Esperanza

**Hola. He estado ausente por MUUUCHO tiempo, y pido disculpas. Estuve muy ocupado con la Universidad, requiere mucho tiempo, y al ser mi prioridad, tengo que dedicarle todo mi tiempo. Pero aquí seguimos.**

* * *

 **Voltron: Dark Universe**

 **Capítulo 10:**

" **Esperanza"**

—¡Dilo de nuevo! —pidió Pidge.

Shiro creyó que sería mejor hablar con los demás sobre lo que especulaba Allura por la mañana. Sería mejor dormir y descansar un poco, antes de agitar a todos de nuevo. Sin embargo, Shiro no pudo dormir esa noche, su mente daba vueltas sobre el asunto. Era posible que Allura sólo se estuviera negando a aceptar el acontecimiento, y se estuviera engañando a sí misma. Sólo quería creer que había una señal de que Lance iba a regresar sano y salvo. Pero, ¿y si ella tenía razón? ¿Y si todo este tiempo él seguía vivo?

Por la mañana él y Allura los reunieron a todos en la sala, y les contaron. Shiro y Allura estaban de pie, junto a ella Coran, Pidge y Hunk sentados en el sillón, y Keith recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Allura suspiró —Tengo motivos, aunque no los suficientes, para creer que Lance no está muerto. Su León, a diferencia de… la última vez —miró a Shiro —no se ha desactivado, únicamente se encuentra en suspensión. Con los escudos arriba es imposible que cualquiera se vuelva su Paladín. —Bajó la vista —Yo creo que esto es debido a que sigue vivo, y el León Rojo lo sabe.

—Pero… —dijo Hunk —no tiene mucho sentido. No me malinterpreten, yo quiero creer lo que estás diciendo, pero si Lance en realidad está vivo, ¿no debería el León Rojo haber intentado rescatarlo? Digo, todos recordamos cuántas veces fue en auxilio de Keith, ¿por qué con Lance sería diferente?

—Hunk tiene razón —dijo Coran —El vínculo con el León debería ser lo bastante fuerte. El León podría haber hecho algo.

Shiro tomó la palabra —Por otro lado, cuando nosotros encontramos a los Leones por primera vez, sus escudos estaban activados. Tal vez es automático. Tal vez no significa nada después de todo.

—¿Y si sí? —preguntó Pidge —¿Qué tal si en verdad el León sabe que está vivo, pero no puede ir a ayudarlo? ¿Qué tal si fue capturado por los Galra?

Hunk la apoyó —Sí. Eso podría explicar por qué no se ha contactado con nosotros, y por qué no lo encontramos luego de la explosión.

—Pero si no está ahí —dijo Coran —entonces podría estar en cualquier parte. Sería mucho más complicado encontrarlo. Sólo la Espada de Marmora podría localizarlo.

—¡Debemos volver al planeta! —dijo Pidge —tal vez esté ahí, podríamos seguir su rastro, ¡El León Rojo podría guiarnos!

—Pidge, no creo que sea tan sencillo —dijo Shiro.

—¡Lo es! Tan sólo tenemos que… —se detuvo. Se relajó un poco y se acomodó en el sillón —tal vez tienes razón. Lo siento.

—Yo siento —dijo Hunk mirándola —que podríamos ir al planeta a echar un vistazo. Nada más. Al menos así sabríamos si él en verdad sigue ahí o no. Sólo eso.

Allura miró a Shiro, y después ella miró a Keith, que seguía con sus brazos cruzados, la cabeza baja y sus ojos cerrados.

—Keith, no has expresado tu opinión, y me gustaría escucharla —dijo ella, como súplica.

Keith levantó la vista y los miró a todos. Tuvo que meditar su respuesta, después de todo, era él quien había decidido seguir adelante sin Lance. Él hizo una pregunta que nadie había hecho.

—Lance estaba ahí. Yo lo escuché, él habló conmigo justo antes de la explosión, yo… yo no pude ayudarlo. Estoy seguro de que no salió de ahí. Ahora, digamos que tienes razón, y él está con vida, ¿cómo? Sabemos que no abordó un Crucero, ni llegó uno después. Nos quedamos ahí todo un día. Entonces, ¿qué le salvó la vida, Allura?

Allura juntó sus manos y bajó la vista.

—La Quintaescencia Oscura.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Pidge sobresaltada.

—Desde que Lance la mencionó la primera vez, he estado buscando información sobre ella. La mayor parte de nuestra historia se borró junto con la memoria de mi padre, y ha sido difícil, pero he encontrado algo. Parece ser, que la Quintaescencia Oscura tiene su origen en un antiguo "Planeta Oscuro". Por lo poco que he podido encontrar, parece ser que esa Quintaescencia es la misma que le permitió a Zarkon resurgir, y es lo que lo ha mantenido vivo tanto tiempo. Lamentablemente, aún no consigo todas las piezas faltantes, y todo esto no son más que ideas aleatorias.

—Así que —dijo Keith —si Lance estuviera con vida, habría un riesgo de que sea…

—Lo que quiero decir es que, él estuvo en mucho contacto con la Quintaescencia Oscura, tal vez lo suficiente para mantenerlo a salvo. Si lo encontramos a tiempo yo puedo sanarlo.

Keith lo meditó. No podía negar que él quería que Lance volviera, Keith quería al menos decir que sentía haberle fallado. Si él seguía vivo, podría enmendárselo. Pero lo que decía Allura también era un riesgo. No conocían la Quintaescencia Oscura en su totalidad, así que nadie podría saber los efectos secundarios de una resurrección, ni si era posible. Ni siquiera era certero todo lo que estaban suponiendo.

—Yo creo… —se detuvo unos segundos — Yo digo que debemos volver. Es cierto, todo esto no es más que una teoría. No tenemos idea de lo que la Quintaescencia Oscura es capaz de hacer. Pero si existe por lo menos una posibilidad de averiguar qué le ocurrió a Lance, la tomaré, por más mínima que sea. Voltron le ha traído la esperanza al Universo, ¿cómo podríamos seguir haciéndolo, si no creemos nosotros mismos?

Sin darse cuenta, una lágrima había salido de sus ojos. No se dijo otra palabra. Parecía que todos concordaron con él.

—Coran, vamos de vuelta a Orion Prime.

—En seguida princesa —Coran se retiró de inmediato.

…

Keith se detuvo frente al León Rojo. En efecto, su escudo estaba activo. Posó su mano sobre el escudo y cerró los ojos. Nada. Keith cerró los ojos con más fuerza.

—Vamos Rojo. Tú y yo estábamos conectados. Si sabes algo… por favor…

Keith permaneció así unos momentos, pero finalmente se rindió. Levantó la vista hacia el León. El escudo seguía activo.

—¿Tú lo crees, que está vivo? —preguntó Keith de repente, sin voltear hacia atrás. Allura se le acercó.

—Quiero creerlo.

Keith retiró su mano. —¿Tú crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto?

La princesa creyó entender a qué se refería, ¿desde cuándo seguían una simple corazonada? El hacer ese viaje no sólo los volvía vulnerables ante cualquier ataque Galra, también demostraba que la mayor fortaleza de Voltron era su mayor debilidad. Allura sufrió la muerte de su padre, y la pérdida de los primeros Paladines de Voltron, pero esta nueva sensación era diferente. No sólo consideraba a Lance un gran amigo, y un buen Paladín, también lo consideraba familia. Esa era su mayor fortaleza, todos trabajaban como uno, se cuidaban y daban lo mejor de sí por todos.

—Yo estaba por preguntarte lo mismo.

—Todos en esta nave cuentan conmigo. En nosotros, no sólo como líder del equipo, sino también como amigo. Nunca antes me habían depositado tanta confianza, y por eso ahora temo, ¿y si estamos equivocados? ¿Y si le fallo a todos? —Keith se giró hacia ella. Allura lo pensó unos segundos. Finalmente le sonrió

—Mi corazón me dice que él está ahí. —Posó su mano en su pecho —También me dice, que no me rinda. Y para mí, eso es lo correcto ¿Qué dice tu corazón Keith?

Keith miró hacia abajo, como si esperara ver a su corazón salir del pecho y hablarle. Luego volvió a mirarla a ella. La vio sonreír y entendió que ella confiaba en él, que creía como él, y que no lo abandonaría.

—Yo jamás he sido bueno escuchando, ¿sabes? Pero esta vez…

—¿Sí?

—Sé que lo vamos a encontrar —Keith sonrió decidido. Confiado.

—A eso se le llama esperanza.

Ella le dio un abrazo. Finalmente volvieron al puente.


	11. Reunión

**Voltron: Dark Universe**

 **Capítulo 11:**

" **Reunión"**

Las puertas del hangar se abrieron. Coran aterrizó el castillo en la superficie del planeta, a unos kilómetros del lugar de la explosión, por si acaso. Los Paladines se dividieron en dos: Allura y Pidge buscarían a Lance por el aire en sus respectivos Leones, mientras que Keith, Shiro y Hunk lo harían por tierra, sobre unos vehículos similares a las cuatrimotos de la Tierra. En cuanto el castillo aterrizó, los Paladines salieron y se dirigieron al sitio donde anteriormente se encontraba la base Galra. Coran permaneció en la nave. Él utilizaría el rastreador integrado del castillo para ayudar a los Paladines.

—En efecto —dijo Coran desde el puente —no hay rastro de radiación, ni señales de calor. Está limpio.

Desde el hangar, Keith se puso el casco —Entonces vamos —dijo decidido, encendió su vehículo y salió a toda velocidad. Shiro y Hunk lo siguieron, y los Leones volaron sobre ellos.

El planeta seguía tan desértico y rocoso como la última vez, salvo por restos de nave Galra esparcidos por el terreno. Había nubes negras que cubrían el cielo por el oeste, y la luz de un Sol por el este ya se estaba ocultando. De pronto lo vieron. Un enorme hueco circular en la tierra, y en el centro los restos de la base Galra.

—Aquí empezaremos nosotros —dijo Keith —Pidge, Allura, busquen en los alrededores.

—Enteradas —dijo Allura. Ella y Pidge se alejaron una a cada lado.

Keith se adentró al hueco, ahí se separaron de nuevo. Hunk se dirigió a unos huecos hechos en la tierra, similares a cavernas. Shiro se topó con una bajada que daba a pasillos subterráneos, tal vez habían sido drenaje o pasajes ocultos. Keith se dirigió al centro del agujero, donde se originó la explosión.

Detuvo su vehículo y bajó. Primero observó con asombro el daño que provocaron los Galra. De haber habido flora y fauna, nada se habría salvado en kilómetros a la redonda. Keith se concentró, y comenzó a levantar los trozos de metal del suelo. Quizás Lance se encontraba debajo.

Pidge bajó del León. Ella se sentía consternada. Sabía cuáles eran las probabilidades de no encontrarlo, y eso la preocupaba. Temía que todo su esfuerzo fuera en vano. Se retiró el visor, puso sus manos sobre su boca y gritó su nombre —¡Lance!

Esperó.

Volvió a gritar —¡Laaance!

Hunk salió a la superficie, e imitó el ejemplo de Pidge. A los pocos minutos, todos estaban llamando a Lance.

Keith todavía estaba levantando escombros, cuando encontró un hueco que le permitió el acceso a un pasillo de la base, en muy mal estado. Se animó a entrar. Sólo había oscuridad, y la linterna de su traje apenas y le permitía ver por dónde iba. Caminó agachado, pues el techo se había venido abajo. No podía ver con claridad, pero siguió caminando. De pronto había una pared de rocas que obstaculizaba el túnel, y Keith se vio obligado a retroceder. En su camino de regreso vio una puerta abierta, él se acercó y miró dentro. Era un desastre completo. Nada se había salvado, y las rocas no le permitían ver más allá de vidrio, metal y tierra… excepto… Keith soltó un grito ahogado.

…

—Muchachos, encontré algo— dijo Keith hacia todos. Se reunieron en el centro de la explosión y esperaron a que él saliera. Cuando lo hizo, mostró lo que encontró bajo tierra: el casco de Lance.

Miraron con sorpresa y horror, no con esperanza. Estaba sucio y abollado, su visor estaba roto y tenía manchas de sangre. Nadie dijo una sola palabra por algunos momentos.

~¿Paladines? ¿Se encuentran bien? ~preguntó Coran, al notar el silencio.

—Estamos bien, Coran —dijo Keith con pocos ánimos.

Hunk tomó tristemente el casco y lo miró de cerca —Esto… esto puede ser bueno, ¿no?

—¿Cómo va a ser bueno? —exclamó Pidge.

—Bueno, es que… —miró de nuevo el casco, luego a Keith. Tenía miedo de preguntar. Se aclaró la garganta —¿en dónde está el resto?

—No lo sé —dijo Keith —esto es todo lo que encontré —en su mirada había decepción.

—Entonces sí hay una posibilidad de que haya escapado. Al menos, esto demuestra que sobrevivió —afirmó Allura. Todos la miraron, casi sin creerle.

—¿Ah sí? —cuestionó Pidge —¿Entonces en dónde está? Llevamos aquí veinte minutos y no hay ni rastro de él.

—Tal vez ya no esté por aquí —dijo Shiro —lo único que esto demuestra, es que él podría haberse movido de lugar, lo que también significa, que estamos como comenzamos.

—Todo esto… —dijo Pidge —…no puede ser en vano —los miró a todos buscando apoyo.

Al principio, Keith sintió frustración, y luego tristeza. Pero ahora sentía que algo no cuadraba ¿Cómo podría Lance haber perdido su casco? Y nada más.

—Coran, ¿puedes rastrear cualquier señal de calor alrededor de nosotros?

~Seguro ~respondió, y de inmediato tecleó. El castillo comenzó a emitir una señal para localizar señales de calor. Pasaron algunos minutos ~Lo… lo lamento, pero no hay nada. Somos los únicos seres vivos en este planeta. ~

Keith bajó la vista —Lo siento… —le dijo a todos —yo no debí…

~¡Esperen! ~Coran exclamó de pronto ~¡Veo algo! Está detrás de ustedes, pero muy lejos

—¿Es Lance? —preguntó Pidge.

~No lo creo, es muy grande. Alto, ¡Se está moviendo hacia ustedes!

En la pantalla frente a Coran, un enorme punto blanco se hizo visible, y en efecto, lo que fuera, se dirigía hacia los Paladines. En tierra, ellos distinguieron una luz violeta que provenía desde las nubes negras en el cielo. La luz pronto se volvió un objeto que se dirigía hacia ellos.

—¡Vámonos! —exclamó Keith —¡Allura, Pidge, deténganlo!

Los chicos subieron a sus vehículos para salir del agujero, Keith llevaba el casco de Lance en un brazo. Pidge y Allura subieron a sus Leones, y volaron en dirección a lo que los seguía.

—¡No logro distinguir lo qué es! —dijo Pidge —No creo que sea una RoboBestia, pero tampoco me parece amigable.

El objeto se acercaba. No parecía tener forma, era solamente una esfera de luz y era casi tan grande como los Leones, y a tan sólo unos metros de ellos, dos extremidades hechas de la misma energía violeta surgieron a los lados del objeto, se agitaron cual alas, y el objeto pasó por encima de los Leones.

—¡Va por ustedes! —gritó Allura —¡Tengan cuidado!

—¡No viene por nosotros! —exclamó Shiro. De hecho, la criatura los ignoró por completo —¡Coran, va hacia el castillo! ¡Activa los escudos!

Coran lo hizo, incluso antes de que Shiro terminara de hablar. Los escudos ya estaban activados cuando la bestia se elevó en el cielo y de pronto cayó en picada hacia el castillo. Coran, y los demás estaban seguros de que esa cosa chocaría con la barrera. Pero se equivocaron. Inesperadamente, la bestia atravesó la barrera. El castillo se agitó bruscamente, y Coran cayó al suelo, y entonces todo quedó a oscuras. El castillo se había quedado sin energía, se habían cortado las comunicaciones, y no había luz.

…

—¡Coran! —gritó Keith, pero no recibió respuesta. Allura también lo llamó, pero no hubo respuesta.

—¡La bestia atravesó la barrera! —exclamó Pidge —¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

—¡Apresurémonos para averiguarlo! —Dijo Keith, acelerando.

Se acercaron al castillo, el objeto había caído directamente hacia él y lo había atravesado, sin embargo, no había ni una sola fisura, el castillo estaba intacto. Los Paladines se apresuraron a entrar. Afortunadamente las puertas del hangar seguían abiertas. Conforme entraban, las comunicaciones volvieron.

~¡Paladines! ¿Me escuchan?~ Preguntó Coran.

—¡Fuerte y claro! —exclamó Allura aliviada —¿Qué fue eso?

~¡No lo sé princesa!, pero sea lo que sea atravesó la barrera y los muros del castillo. Al parecer lo rodeaba una poderosa fuerza electromagnética, pues dejó el castillo sin energía, pero es momentáneo, la energía volverá en tres doboshes como máximo.

Keith y los otros entraron por otro pasillo, a lado del hangar de los Leones. Justo estaba bajando de su vehículo cuando vio de reojo una figura en movimiento aún más oscura que la habitación. Keith miró de inmediato, pero no distinguió nada, pero él estaba seguro de lo que vio.

—Hay alguien aquí —dijo con seriedad.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Hunk. Pero no respondió, tomó su Bayard y empuñó su espada y avanzó a paso veloz por el pasillo. Llegó hasta el hangar de los Leones, justo cuando Pidge y Allura descendían.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Allura.

—Hay un intruso —dijo Keith, que comenzó a mirar a todos lados con precaución. Él sabía que no estaban solos. De pronto una intensa luz iluminó el lugar, era el escudo del León Rojo que se había activado de nuevo. A los pies del León había una figura humanoide, que cubrió sus ojos debido al resplandor. Keith no dudó ni un segundo, corrió hacia la figura y arremetió contra ella. Le dio un codazo, y la lanzó unos metros lejos.

~¡Paladines! ~habló Coran ~Las luces volverán en tres… dos… uno…~

Las luces del castillo volvieron, la habitación se iluminó. Keith tomó posición de batalla, listo para enfrentarse a lo que sea que se hubiera colado en el castillo. Sin embargo, se quedó sin aliento y dejó caer la espada cuando hubo luz. Se quitó el casco, para confirmar que lo que estaba viendo era real. Justo frente a él, en el suelo, ahí estaba Lance.

Su armadura dañada, tenía heridas en la cabeza, y estaba muy sucio. Pero era él. Estaba vivo.

Los demás se detuvieron detrás de Keith y miraron con la misma expresión: asombro, incredulidad, ¿era una ilusión? ¿Una trampa?

Lance levantó la vista con dificultad. Sus extremidades apenas lo sostenían y su mirada era borrosa. Al principio sólo distinguió colores.

Nadie dijo nada. Fue Lance quien rompió el silencio

—… ¿Keith? — y dicho esto cayó inconsciente.

…

Tan pronto como la conmoción pasó, todos se apresuraron para atender a Lance. Con mucho cuidado retiraron su armadura, y lo llevaron de inmediato a las cápsulas. Al parecer tenía algunas fracturas, heridas aún sangrantes como la de su cabeza y moretones graves. Pero nada más. Sus amigos estaban alrededor de su cápsula observándolo, era difícil de creer que hacía tres días querían creer que él seguía vivo y esperaban verlo de vuelta, y ahora ahí lo tenían.

Finalmente Pidge hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en mente —¿Cómo es posible? Me refiero a su estado. No me lo tomen a mal, pero yo esperaba encontrarlo en peor estado.

Nadie pudo responder.

—Todos lo vieron, ¿verdad? — preguntó Hunk —esa cosa que voló sobre nosotros y atravesó el castillo, era Lance.

—¡No lo sabemos con seguridad! —exclamó Keith.

—¡Oh, claro que sí! Todos vimos esa luz, Coran detectó la señal de calor. Esa cosa atravesó el castillo, y de pronto aquí está él. A mí no me queda la menor duda.

—Pero sigue sin tener sentido —dijo Allura —¿cómo fue que Lance sobrevivió a la destrucción de la base? La potencia de la explosión era tan grande que arrasó con todo lo que lo rodeaba. Entonces Lance no estaba dentro de la base.

—¡Por supuesto que estaba! —gritó Keith —Ya se los dije, ¡yo lo escuché cuando moría!

—Y aun así —dijo Pidge —aquí está el, desmintiéndote.

Keith y Pidge se miraron con recelo.

—Princesa —preguntó Shiro —tú mencionaste que Lance había estado expuesto a la Quintaescencia Oscura, y sospechabas que seguramente eso intervino en esta situación, ¿crees que eso es lo que acabamos de presenciar?

Allura bajó la mirada, suspiró —No lo sé. Jamás había visto algo como esto. Yo pasé junto a él, y no era Lance. Era otra cosa. Más grande y voluptuosa. Al pasar junto a eso claramente sentí energía, sentí su fuerza. Era algo con vida —volvió la vista a Lance y posó su mano sobre el cristal —lo que se me viene a la mente es que, tal vez Lance produjo esa propia energía de algún lado, o esta se le adhirió de algún modo, pero ahora que está aquí no siento nada. La única chispa de Quintaescencia que presiento es la suya, y es muy débil.

—Temo entonces —dijo Hunk —que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que despierte, ¿no es así?

—Efectivamente —dijo Coran —ese apagón dejó inhabilitadas temporalmente algunas funciones del castillo, afortunadamente las cápsulas funcionan casi al cien por ciento de su capacidad. No hay otra cosa más que esperar.

—Bien —dijo Keith —yo me quedaré a cuidarlo.

—Keith —dijo Shiro acercándosele —no es…

—…Por favor. Quiero estar aquí.

Shiro asintió. Y los demás no tuvieron otra opción más que estar de acuerdo con él. Pidge seguía confundida, pero cuando se retiraba Allura la llamó.

—Pidge, ¿podrías ayudarme?

—Ah, claro, ¿de qué se trata?

—¿Aún tienes los cristales de Quintaescencia?

—Por supuesto, ¿qué hay con ellos?

—Quisiera que me ayudes con un experimento. Quiero saber si su energía es capaz de transferirse de un cuerpo a otro.

Pidge asintió, y juntas se dirigieron al laboratorio.

Keith permaneció de pie frente a Lance. Por un largo rato no hizo nada más, hasta que inclinó su cabeza en el cristal y se puso de rodillas. Apoyó sus manos en la cápsula y suspiró —Lo lamento —dijo casi en susurro —lo lamento, yo debí… yo… —suspiró nuevamente y levantó la mirada hacia Lance. Justo ahora, sólo parecía estar dormido. Keith sonrió —qué gusto tenerte de vuelta.

…

Allura esperaba que Lance se recuperara en un día, pero tres días después, el ambiente aún estaba tenso. Parecía que en realidad habían recuperado únicamente el cuerpo de Lance, pero no su alma. Todos sabían que estaba vivo, pero inconsciente y hasta no verlo moverse, o escuchar su voz nuevamente sabrían que en verdad él había vuelto. Hunk acompañó a Keith el primer día, Shiro el segundo, y Pidge el tercero, en el cuál hicieron las pases.

Allura comprobó junto con Pidge, que la naturaleza de los Cristales era el de otorgar energía, cual fuera la situación. Utilizando un solo fragmento del cristal, la computadora de Pidge, y otros aparatos del castillo funcionaron al máximo de su potencia, y la batería duró el doble de lo habitual. Además, uno de los ratones enfermó, se le proporcionó uno de los cristales, y se recuperó increíblemente rápido. Así, Allura concluyó que tal vez Lance estuvo tanto en contacto con la Quintaescencia Oscura, que él mismo se podría haber mantenido vivo. Pero aún no sabían qué fue esa cosa que atravesó el castillo. De haber sido el mismo Lance, entonces toda esa energía ya se habría agotado y no habría problemas, pero, ¿y si no?

Su cápsula se abrió antes de terminar el tercer día.

Él mantenía los ojos cerrados cuando cayó hacia adelante y fue sostenido por Hunk. Lance apenas abrió los ojos, y miró a su alrededor. Le tomó unos momentos, pero finalmente reconoció a Hunk, luego a Pidge.

—… ¿qué…? —preguntó. Luego vio a Shiro y Coran. Después Allura, y entonces a Keith —¿Estoy muerto?

La pregunta incomodó a todos, y no hicieron más que mirarse entre ellos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo Hunk finalmente —Estás a salvo.

Lance seguía sostenido por Hunk, él lo miró, y como si acabara de despertar, cosa que en realidad era cierta, Lance reconoció a su mejor amigo. Abrió más los ojos y se enderezó —¿Hunk? ¿De verdad eres tú? —luego los miró a todos de nuevo —De verdad están aquí… esperen, ¿en dónde estoy?

—Estamos en el castillo, actualmente sin rumbo—dijo Shiro —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Honestamente, me siento muy cansado. Sólo quisiera irme a dormir —Lance se perdió un poco en sus pensamientos y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, donde sufrió el golpe anteriormente —¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Pidge —¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

—No —Lance la miró confundido, miró a los demás —¿Qué pasó?

—¿Por qué no comes primero? —dijo Keith de pronto —imagino que tienes mucha hambre.

Lance lo miró un poco confundido —pues, sí. Un poco. Pero la verdad, quisiera dormir primero.

—Entonces déjame llevarte a tu habitación —le dijo Hunk con una sonrisa, y caminó junto a él fuera de la habitación.

—Tiene que saberlo —dijo Allura.

—…Lo sabrá —dijo Keith —sólo dale tiempo.

Aunque fue breve, todos se sintieron mucho mejor en cuanto lo escucharon hablar. Ya estaban seguros de que todo esto estaba ocurriendo en verdad. Parecía que las cosas ya podrían volver a la normalidad.


	12. Bienvenido de Vuelta

**Voltron: Dark Universe**

 **Capítulo 12:**

" **Bienvenido de vuelta"**

Lance se movió en su cama. Luego creyó escuchar una voz que dijo —Está despertando —así que abrió sus ojos, aunque le costó trabajo.

—¡Buenos días! —Lance vio el rostro de Hunk arriba de él. Estaba sentado junto a su cama —Aunque técnicamente ya no son _buenos días_ , tal vez buenas tardes, ¿o buenas noches?

—¿Hunk? —habló Lance. Se frotó los ojos y bostezó.

—Hola amigo, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor —Lance se sentó, entonces se sorprendió cuando vio a Keith recargado en la pared de brazos cruzados —¿Keith? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Keith le sonrió —¿Tú qué crees?

—Hemos estado cuidándote —dijo Hunk —también Pidge estaba con nosotros, pero ella se fue hace poco, ¿quieres comer algo?

—Seguro —dijo Lance.

Una vez que se hubo cambiado de ropa, lo llevaron al comedor y ahí se reencontró con Shiro y Coran. Para su sorpresa, Allura no estaba. Coran se encargó de guardarle un plato de comida. Comieron y charlaron sin prisa, después de todo no querían agobiar a Lance, no luego de todo lo que había pasado.

De hecho, ninguno de los presentes podía dejar de pensar en lo acontecido. Todos querían hacerle la misma pregunta: ¿Cómo había logrado sobrevivir? Les alegraba saber que estaba vivo, claro. Los tranquilizaba verlo comer, hablar, reír y caminar como si nada, pero la duda seguía ahí. Aun así, no querían apresurarse. Que Lance no recordara lo ocurrido podía ser algo bueno.

—Entonces —dijo Lance, una vez que masticó el último trozo de comida — ¿Puede alguien decirme cómo llegué a parar a una cápsula? —Lance los miró a todos, pero nadie le respondió. Sólo se miraron entre ellos en silencio —Oigan, oigan. Está bien. Sólo era una duda.

—No… —habló Hunk —no es que no queramos decirte, es que… no queremos que te preocupes por eso —se esforzó por sonreír.

—¡Sí!, eso es —dijo Pidge —es que, hay cosas más importantes ahora, como para recordar los malos momentos.

Lance sabía que le ocultaban algo, pero decidió dejar así el tema —Ustedes ganan. Si no es importante, supongo que está bien —dio un sorbo a su bebida. De pronto se estremeció.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Keith.

—No es nada —dijo Lance, bajando la vista —sólo fue un escalofrío… de pronto siento… —se detuvo unos instantes. Entonces alzó la vista tan sonriente como siempre —¡Siento deseos de ver al León Rojo! ¿Qué dicen? ¡Hay que salir a volar un poco!

Lance se veía decidido. Los otros Paladines compartieron miradas. Pidge habló mientras acomodaba sus lentes —Yo creo que es demasiado pronto para que salgas a pilotar. Aunque por otra parte, reestablecer tu conexión con el León podría ayudar a mejorar tu estado.

—¡Qué buena idea! ¿Shiro, no quieres acompañarnos? —dijo Hunk

—Aunque aún pilotara al León Negro, no iría. Iré a buscar a Allura, veré si necesita ayuda en algo.

—¡Tú te lo pierdes! ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos! —Lance se levantó de inmediato. Y se detuvo en la puerta. Pidge y Hunk también se levantaron.

—¡Vamos Keith! —lo llamó Hunk.

Éste miró a Shiro —Ve con ellos. Cuídalos por mí, ¿sí? —le dijo Shiro guiñando el ojo. Keith le devolvió una sonrisa.

Se iba a levantar cuando Lance llegó y lo tomó del brazo —¡Rápido, tardas mucho! —corrió, y se llevó a Keith trastabillando.

…

Los Paladines se pusieron su armadura y ya iban hacia sus Leones, cuando Lance detuvo a Keith.

—Espera. Necesito preguntarte algo —miró a Pidge y Hunk —adelántense, nos vemos afuera.

Una vez que quedaron solos, Lance bajó la vista.

—¿Lance?

—Keith, yo sé que tú no me mentirías. Eres quien habla más directamente que nadie. Así que—Lance lo miró —¿podrías contarme lo que me pasó? —Keith titubeó —¡Está bien!, no lo digas. Al menos quisiera saber, cuán grave fue. Por favor.

Keith en verdad quería confesar, y a la vez no. Finalmente se acercó y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Lance —Como ya oíste, no es el momento de hablar de eso. Pero quiero que sepas que tuve miedo —Lance abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, estaba sorprendido —Sí, así es. Yo… me sentí tan impotente, tan… incapaz de ayudarte que... —Se detuvo, luego se aclaró la garganta —Me alivia verte sano y salvo —Keith se apartó, sonriéndole a Lance.

Éste lo miró confundido, pero también le sonrió —Gracias Keith. Por, lo que sea que hayas hecho —Lance se estremeció de nuevo, y una descarga de energía se apoderó de él. Se irguió entusiasmado —¡Vamos entonces! ¡Keith, vamos!

Lance corrió por el pasillo. Luego volvió y le hizo señas a Keith para que lo siguiera, y ya que no tenía opción, Keith fue tras él. Cuando llegaron al hangar del León Rojo, Lance se detuvo confundido y miró a Keith —¿Qué le pasa al León?

—Creemos que el León había detectado que estabas en peligro, y decidió protegerse a sí mismo. Pero no debes preocuparte, ya que estás aquí todo volverá a ser como antes.

Lance volvió la vista al León y se dirigió a él a toda prisa. Se detuvo frente al escudo y posó su mano —De acuerdo, ¡Ahora! —Lance esperó. Y espero, y esperó, y esperó… pero se dio cuenta que el escudo no cedía, y volvió a tocarlo —¡Vamos! ¡León, soy yo! —dijo esperanzado. Pero nada ocurrió. Entonces Lance se preocupó —¿León? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Por favor! —Lance presionó con fuerza, y luego golpeó el escudo.

Keith, estaba detrás de Lance lo apartó cuando comenzó a golpear —¡Lance, calma!

—¡¿Keith, qué pasa?! ¿Por qué no me deja entrar? —Lance miró con desesperación al León Rojo. Y Keith lo miró a él preocupado.

—Lance, tal vez todavía necesitas descansar. Aún te faltan fuerzas para que el León vuelva a conectarse contigo. Sólo necesitas tiempo —Lance lo miró, y una clara tristeza se mostró en su rostro

—Puede que tengas razón —Lance se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a caminar, pero se tambaleó y Keith tuvo que sostenerlo para evitar que cayera.

—¿Lo ves? —le dijo mientras lo levantaba —todavía debes descansar.

Lance volvió a frotar su cabeza —tal vez —dijo desganado.

—Descuida, le avisaré a Pidge y a Hunk. Pero primero voy a acompañarte.

—No es necesario Keith. Puedo andar sólo. Voy a la sala común.

Lance se alejó muy lentamente. Keith estaba preocupado por él, pero por ahora no podía hacer nada por él.

…

La puerta del puente se abrió, y Allura entró. Avanzó hasta el monitor central, tecleó y sobre ella apareció una pantalla. Esperó. Entonces apareció el rostro de Kolivan.

—Princesa Allura —saludó él, a su manera.

—Kolivan —respondió ella —¿Pudiste encontrar lo que te pedí?

—Así es. Justo ahora estoy enviando toda la información que pudimos recabar. Espero que sea suficiente.

—Muy bien. Te lo agradezco.

—Princesa —dijo él —ya debes haberlo adivinado, pero si esto es cierto, deben tener cuidado. No sabemos exactamente de lo que es capaz.

—Ya lo sé, Kolivan. Estaremos en contacto.

Kolivan asintió, y entonces se desconectó. Para entonces, Allura ya había recibido una transferencia de datos. Al abrirlo descubrió textos de Altea, algunos eran del mismísmo Rey Alfor, y también registros de los Galra, redactados por el mismo Zarcon miles de años atrás.


	13. La Verdad

**Voltron: Dark Universe**

 **Capítulo 13:**

" **La Verdad"**

Lance estaba frustrado, sentado en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en su mano. Keith estaba a su lado de brazos cruzados, enfadado. Junto a él estaba Pidge, y finalmente Hunk. En una mesa frente a ellos, había tres montones de cartas.

—Muy bien, es mi turno —dijo Hunk. Tomó una tarjeta y luego de frotarse la barbilla dijo —Es un animal amarillo. Es grande. Y su principal fuente de alimento son los Dribbs ¿Keith, qué es?

Keith ni siquiera lo miró —no lo sé…

—¡Por favor, esfuérzate un poco más! ¿Lance?

—¡Yo sé, yo sé! —dijo Pidge, levantando su brazo —¡Es un Bluka!

—¡Correcto! —respondió Hunk entusiasmado —¡Otro punto para Pidge!

En un tablero holográfico, Hunk tenía ocho puntos, Pidge tenía catorce, Lance tenía cinco y Keith tenía dos —Lance, es tu turno. Toma una tarjeta y pregúntanos.

Lance se desperezó y tomó una de las tarjetas de la mesa —A ver, qué es…—Lance se detuvo, y miró a sus amigos fijamente y volvió a ver la tarjeta. La dejó en la mesa —¿qué es… lo que me ocurrió antes de despertar en la cápsula? —La pregunta los tomó por sorpresa a los tres.

—Lance —dijo Pidge —ya hablamos sobre esto.

—¡No! ¡No es cierto! —Lance estaba tan molesto que se puso de pie —¡Hicieron lo opuesto! Ahora quiero saber.

—Lance, escúchame —dijo Hunk —tienes que tomarlo con calma.

—¡No Hunk! ¡No voy a tomarlo con calma! ¡Hay algo que no quieren decirme! ¡Tal vez a ustedes no les importa, pero yo sí quiero saber! ¡Exijo saber! ¿Por qué no puedo subir a mi León? ¡¿Por qué me guardan el secreto!? ¡Qué me hicieron!

—¡Lance! ¡Basta!—le gritó Keith, levantándose. Lance lo miró con furia, pero Keith mantuvo la mirada. Finalmente Lance se dio cuenta de su comportamiento y miró a sus amigos. Luego ambos volvieron a sentarse.

—Lo siento. No quería gritarles, pero en serio necesito saber.

Sus amigos compartieron miradas. Fue Keith quien habló.

—Antes tienes que prometer que mantendrás la calma, ¿sí?

Lance asintió. Keith suspiró.

—¿Recuerdas algo de los últimos días?

Lance hizo memoria —La verdad todo es confuso. Aún recuerdo que —se aclaró la garganta —tú y yo peleamos mucho. Luego hicimos las pases, pero de ahí en adelante, sólo recuerdo a un comandante Galra, un campo de asteroides o algo parecido y… Un cristal.

—Ese Galra del que hablas, era un comandante que había sido enviado para robar Quintaescencia sólida en forma de cristales. Lo interceptamos una primera vez, y escapó. Cuando volvimos a encontrarlo fue en un planetoide destruido. Pensamos que ahí habría más cristales iguales, pero lo que encontramos era… diferente.

—Ese cristal era igual de poderoso —dijo Hunk —pero su composición y características superaban por mucho a todo lo que habíamos visto, además de que su color era violeta.

—Creíamos que no tenía importancia, hasta que comenzó a afectarte a ti. De algún modo, el Cristal se adhirió a tu mente, se conectó a ti. Fue como si, estuvieras infectado, de alguna manera.

—Desarrollaste una repentina necesidad por encontrar el Cristal —dijo Pidge —y con ella, la habilidad de rastrear la Quintaescencia. Eso nos llevó al planeta Orion Prime, donde el comandante tenía almacenada una gran cantidad de Cristales.

Se detuvieron.

—¡Sigan! —exclamó Lance —¿Qué ocurrió después?

—Discutimos. Tú y yo —dijo Keith —yo te dije que permanecieras en el Castillo, que no te encontrabas bien. Te ordené que te quedaras pero no quisiste escuchar —Keith parecía estarle reclamando, después se calmó —bajamos al planeta, a la base Galra, porque creíamos que el Cristal Oscuro te habría infectado…

Esas dos palabras resonaron en la mente de Lance. «Cristal Oscuro» lo repitió varias veces en su mente.

—…cuando llegamos, los Galra se habían traicionado entre ellos y la base estaba a punto de volar en pedazos. En vista de que no podíamos hacer nada más, nos fuimos. Pero al volver al castillo, descubrimos que tú no estabas.

—…Kyrek…

—¿Qué?

—Ese era el nombre del Galra… Kyrek. Y yo luché con él —en su mente, Lance vio fragmentos de lo que acababan de decirle, pero nada era tan claro como un enorme cristal violeta, muy brillante —…recuerdo la base, recuerdo los cristales, y recuerdo… —Lance se detuvo en seco, aterrorizado y miró a los demás —…recuerdo la explosión…

Lance bajó la mirada —la explosión… yo tenía miedo… y ustedes —Lance levantó la vista, y furioso dijo —¡ustedes me abandonaron!

—¿Qué? —respondieron.

—¡Eso es absurdo! —dijo Pidge —¡No teníamos idea de que estabas ahí!

—¿Y eso debe hacerme sentir mejor? ¡Ustedes me dejaron ahí para que muriera!

—¡Eso no es cierto! —dijo Hunk —¡Fuiste egoísta y no confiaste en nosotros! ¡Yo te hubiera ayudado!

—¡Si de alguien es la culpa, es tuya! —dijo Keith —yo te dije que te quedaras en el Castillo. Pero no, me desobedeciste ¡y mira a qué nos llevó! ¡Tú moriste!

Lance quería discutir, pero no supo qué decir.

—¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

Keith cerró los ojos antes de responder —cinco días.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos —Si yo morí ¿¡entonces qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí!? Si ya se habían desecho de mí ¿para qué volvieron?

—Lance, eso no es…

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí lo es! Déjame adivinar, ¿Por qué decidiste buscarme cinco días después? ¿Culpa, remordimiento tal vez? No, ¡Tal vez querías recuperar la armadura para así volver al León Rojo!

—¡No! Lance, nada de eso tiene sentido.

—¡Nada de lo que digo tiene sentido nunca! ¡Si tanto te molesta me hubieras dejado muerto!

Un dolor agudo en las sienes hizo que Lance cayera al suelo.

—¡Lance! —gritaron. Trataron de levantarlo, pero los rechazó.

—¡Déjenme! —Lance retrocedió. Se había soltado a llorar —¡Sé por qué me dejaron morir! ¡Sé que estarían mejor sin mí! ¡Sé que no me necesitan! ¡Lo único que no sé es por qué volvieron por mí! —Lance respiraba agitadamente —pero ya no importa.

Se dio vuelta y echó a correr.

—¡Lance! —Keith no podía quedarse ahí. No podía dejar las cosas así. No esta vez.

Corrió detrás de Lance, y lo encontró apoyado en una pared, sollozando.

—Lance, por favor. Escúchame —suplicó.

Lance ni siquiera lo volteó a ver —¿Por qué Keith? —dijo entre sollozos —¿por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste? Y ¿Por qué volviste?

Keith no supo responder. Lance creía que lo habían dejado morir a propósito, y que estaba vivo sólo por error. Por supuesto que eso no era verdad, pero, ¿cómo probar lo contrario?

Dado que no respondió, Lance volvió a caminar —Lo sabía. Lamento que no te pudieras deshacer de mí.

Keith estiró su mano. Tal vez para detenerlo, pero no lo hizo. Keith sólo lo vio alejarse. Bajó la vista y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Cerró sus puños con frustración, y luego golpeó con fuerza la pared dando un grito. Su respiración se agitó. Hasta ese momento, creía haber hecho lo correcto al buscar a Lance. Después de todo, sí estaba vivo, pero con lo que acababa de pasar, ya no estaba seguro de que buscarlo hubiera sido una buena idea.

La voz de Coran lo sacó de sus pensamientos —¿Keith?

—¡Coran! —Keith se frotó sus ojos —¿Qué ocurre?

—Allura solicita tu presencia. Está en el puente.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

…

Lance entró trastabillando y tambaleándose a su habitación. Su cabeza le dolía y no podía ver bien. El dolor incrementaba a cada segundo, y Lance no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. De pronto sintió una punzada en la cabeza y cayó al suelo dando alaridos de dolor. Se sujetó las sienes con fuerza. Entonces una voz apareció en su mente. No entendía lo que decía, pero la voz era clara, grave y rasposa. El dolor siguió, y siguió, hasta que Lance perdió la conciencia…

Entonces abrió sus ojos, que se habían tornado violeta.

…


	14. Revelaciones

**Voltron: Dark Universe**

 **Capítulo 14:**

" **Revelaciones"**

Allura se encontraba en el centro del Puente. Shiro, Pidge y Hunk ya estaban ahí, alrededor de ella, cuando Keith entró junto con Coran

—Les agradezco a todos que estén aquí —dijo la Princesa. Una vez que estuvieron todos.

—¿No piensas llamar a Lance? —preguntó Keith. Aunque en realidad él no tenía ganas de verlo.

—Precisamente, vamos a hablar sobre Lance. Y él no debe estar presente.

Keith arqueó una ceja, y se acercó.

—Lamento no haber estado con ustedes los últimos Vargas, pero les aseguro que tiene una explicación. He estado buscando información, toda la posible. Cuando escuché por primera vez las palabras _Quintaescencia Oscura,_ y cuando detecté esa fuerza poderosa en el Cristal Oscuro, me quedó claro que había algo que estábamos omitiendo. Recordé un relato que mi padre solía contarme cuando era una niña, un cuento para asustar a los niños desobedientes.

Allura sonrió con nostalgia y bajó la vista. Después se enderezó y prosiguió —el relato hablaba sobre una bestia de Luz y una bestia de Oscuridad. La bestia de Luz siempre velaba por los seres buenos y puros, y se encargaba de que siempre tuvieran suerte. La bestia de Oscuridad seguía a los seres malos, a los traviesos y a los mentirosos, y se aseguraba de que siempre recibieran su castigo —Allura miró a cada uno de los presentes —¿por qué les cuento esto? Fue lo mismo que me pregunté a mí misma, ¿por qué de pronto pienso en una vieja historia Alteana sin relevancia? O, tal vez sí la tiene.

Allura activó un panel, y sobre ella se revelaron datos e imágenes que había recopilado.

—No fue sencillo recopilar información clara y concisa, pero descubrí que la historia no es exclusiva de Altea, es una leyenda que se repite en más de un sistema. Aunque cada especie y cultura presenta variaciones, todos coinciden en un ser luminoso que otorga vida al universo, mantiene el equilibrio, y un ser oscuro que propaga la muerte y el desequilibrio. Estas criaturas son muy antiguas, anteriores a la creación de Voltron, y sin embargo, no me queda duda que son criaturas directamente relacionadas con la Quintaescencia.

Antes de que alguien lo pudiera preguntar, sobre Allura aparecieron varias páginas de texto —yo nunca estuve al tanto, de que mi padre, el Rey Alfor, había investigado a estas criaturas por su cuenta… y las encontró —sobre Allura aparecieron dos planetas exactamente iguales, excepto por el color blanco de uno, y el color violeta del otro —Estos son Orion Prime, y Alpha Prime. Dos planetas idénticos, ubicados exactamente a la distancia opuesta. Dos planetas hechos enteramente de Quintaescencia pura.

Hunk alzó la mano lentamente, al no querer interrumpir a la princesa —Ah, ¿cómo que _hechos_ de Quintaescencia?

—Justo como se escucha, Hunk —dijo ella —Quintaescencia en estado líquido, sólido y gaseoso. Flora y fauna. Todo hecho enteramente de Quintaescencia.

—¿Perdone Princesa? Tengo una pregunta —dijo Coran levantando su mano —¿Cómo es que adquirió esta información? Es decir, yo recuerdo haber redactado yo mismo algunos de los diarios del Rey Alfor, pero jamás supe nada sobre todo esto.

La expresión de Allura se ensombreció —porque el Rey Alfor sabía todo el poder que Orion y Alpha Prime podrían otorgar, y los riesgos de hacerlo. Así que ocultó toda su investigación, y la mantuvo oculta hasta que Zarcon la robó cuando destruyó Altea. Y una vez que descubrió los planetas comenzó con la sobreexplotación de la Quintaescencia.

—Soy yo otra vez —dijo Hunk, levantando la mano de nuevo —según lo entendí, los dos planetas son iguales, pero a la vez opuestos. O sea que mientras que uno tenía Quintaescencia buena, el otro podría tener Quintaescencia mala, ¿no? Una positiva y una negativa. Una Luminosa, y otra Oscura, como la llamó Lance.

—¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Lance? —preguntó Shiro.

—Los registros Galra que pudimos encontrar, indican que Zarcon también encontró Orion Prime, e inmediatamente estableció una fábrica para extraer toda la Quintaescencia posible, concentrándola en energía sólida. Cristales. Y así lo hizo durante tres mil años, hasta que terminó con la vida del planeta. Aunque no hay registro de que lo hiciera en Alpha Prime, no dudo que así fuera.

—Así que —dijo Pidge —¡ese era, Orion Prime! El planeta desértico que visitamos, antes estuvo lleno de Quintaescencia. Pero eso aún no explica de dónde salió el Cristal que nosotros encontramos.

—Como ya mencioné, el planeta entero estaba formado por Quintaescencia, incluidos los seres vivos. Zarcon secuestraba especímenes de Orion Prime, y los llevaba a una instalación alejada de su hogar.

—¿Por qué lo hacía? —preguntó Hunk —¿no habría sido más fácil robar la Quintaesencia de esas criaturas en su propio planeta? No me malentiendan, detesto la idea, pero no me parece lógico.

—No Hunk, a menos que lo hiciera por protección —dijo Pidge.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Efectivamente —dijo Allura —Zarcon sabía muy bien que las criaturas podrían representar una amenaza para él en tanto estuvieran en contacto con la energía de su planeta natal. Por eso estableció otra base de extracción.

—Ya sabemos qué le ocurrió al planeta —dijo Shiro —y supongo que el planetoide en ruinas, era la antigua base de extracción de las criaturas, ¿qué ocurrió ahí?

—La Bestia —sobre Allura apareció la silueta de una criatura alada, similar a un dragón —tuvieron que pasar siglos, antes de que las criaturas nativas del planeta fueran capaces de defenderse. La misma avaricia de Zarcon les permitió evolucionar, aunque no de la mejor manera. Las criaturas obtuvieron la capacidad de ceder su cuerpo físico, para transformarlo en energía, y así viajar a través del espacio. Pero al ser seres vivos, requerían adherirse a otros para sobrevivir, aunque su huésped no lo soportara. Se convirtieron en un parásito. Pero ninguno se volvió tan peligroso como la Bestia —Allura se giró para ver la silueta en la pantalla —una criatura que absorbe energía y Quintaescencia de otros sólo para hacerse más fuerte —se volvió hacia sus compañeros —los registros Galra concluyen con la extinción total de la especie. Pero obviamente, no fue así, ahora no me cabe la menor duda de que eso es lo que sentí cuando entré en contacto con el Cristal Oscuro… es la Bestia.

Allura por fin se detuvo.

—Así que —dijo Hunk —¿una sola de estas criaturas destruyó un planeta entero?

—Absorbiendo la energía de todos, y todo aquello que lo rodeara —dijo Pidge —Y tal vez utilizándola en su contra. Y ¡así es como se convirtió en un Cristal! ¡Nunca fue sólo un Cristal! Sólo era su caparazón, un capullo para mantenerse vivo. Hasta que llegara el momento de volver a salir.

—Y ese momento llegó cuando los Galra encontraron el Cristal. Y también Lance. Ahora entiendo lo que le pasó esa vez.

—¿Lo entiendes?

—¿No lo ves? Cuando dijo que había visto a los Galra, que sabía dónde estaban. Fue la Bestia la que lo llamó, eso fue lo que nos llevó ahí… fue una trampa desde el comienzo —Hunk bajó la vista —y caímos directo en ella. La Bestia quería a Lance, y nosotros se lo dimos.

Keith recordó ese día, otra vez. Lance estaba más que dispuesto a bajar al planeta, él quería hacerlo. Aunque no se encontrara bien. Por eso Keith no le permitió acompañarlos, pero jamás se imaginó que Lance actuaría por cuenta propia. Ahora entendía que no había sido Lance, sino la Bestia la que lo hizo desobedecer. Eso fue lo que lo mató. Todo este tiempo, fue la Bestia.

—Así que eso fue —dijo Coran —la señal de calor que encontramos, el día que fuimos a buscar a mi muchacho. Y eso fue lo que atravesó las barreras del Castillo.

Tras unos momentos, no sabían qué hacer. Compartieron miradas de preocupación, pero ninguno parecía seguro de lo que se tenía que hacer, ahora que sabían la verdad.

Fue Keith quien rompió el silencio —Ya sabemos que la Bestia está en este castillo, ¿qué es lo que busca? —los miró a todos, adivinando ya la respuesta.

—Am, ¿no lo sé? —dijo Hunk —¿A Lance? ¿Nuestras vidas? —dijo con temor.

—¡No! —dijo Keith —¡Quintaescencia! Díganme, ¿cuál es la mayor fuente de Quintaescencia en este castillo?

Ante el descubrimiento, Allura se quedó sin aliento —¡Voltron!

—¡Busquen a Lance! —dijo Keith —¡Rápido!

Todos salieron a prisa del hangar. Coran se dirigió a la consola para buscar a Lance en las cámaras del castillo. Se separaron, y Keith llegó primero a la habitación de Lance, y como lo temía, estaba vacía. Gruñó y corrió en dirección a la sala de entrenamiento. Tampoco lo encontró. Corrió hacia la cocina, donde se topó con Hunk.

—¿Lo encontraste? —le preguntó. Shiro y Pidge llegaron con ellos.

—No he tenido suerte.

Ahí llegaron Pidge y Allura —¡El Cristal Oscuro ya no está!

—¡Maldición! —gritó Keith.

— _¡En el hangar del León Rojo!_ —dijo Coran por el comunicador. Todos se dirigieron corriendo al escucharlo.


	15. La Bestia

**Voltron: Dark Universe**

 **Capítulo 15:**

" **La Bestia"**

Al llegar al hangar, Keith los detuvo e indicó que guardaran silencio. Avanzaron despacio, y en una fila. Keith se detuvo justo en una esquina y se asomó.

—¿Está ahí? —preguntó Allura en susurro.

—Sí.

—¿Qué hace?

—Sólo está ahí de pie —Keith tomó su Bayard y activó su espada.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —dijo Pidge jalando su brazo —¿Qué pretendes hacer?

—¡Ese de ahí no es Lance! Debemos ser precavidos porque no sabemos de qué pueda ser capaz. Síganme. Hay que rodearlo. No bajen la guardia.

Avanzaron en silencio, y cuando todos lo tuvieron a la vista se acercaron para acorralarlo. Los Paladines prepararon sus Bayards y avanzaron hacia él. Lance traía puesta su armadura. Estaba de pie con su cabeza levantada hacia el León Rojo, en su mano derecha sostenía el Cristal Oscuro. No se movía. Pero ya sabía que estaban ahí.

—¿No es curioso? —dijo. Aún sonaba igual a Lance. No se molestó en mirarlos —Responde a órdenes y comandos, como una máquina. Pero toma sus propias decisiones, como un ser vivo. Es… fascinante. Tanto poder, tanta Quintaescencia… tan cerca —levantó su mano izquierda y la puso sobre la barrera del León —y aun así fuera de mi alcance —se notaba una notable molestia en su voz.

Los Paladines ya estaban muy cerca de él. Keith señaló que se detuvieran. Sujetó con fuerza su espada y avanzó.

—¿Lance? —dijo, aun sabiendo que no era él —¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Sólo vine a apreciar a mí León. Porque al parecer, es lo único que puedo hacer —respondió sin mirarlo. Había picardía en su voz.

—Tú no deberías estar aquí —dijo Allura. Claramente, ella se refería a la Bestia.

—¿Por qué no, princesa? Creía que me querían de regreso, ¿no fueron a buscarme por eso?

—Basta —dijo Keith blandiendo su espada —estás rodeado. Te sugiero que retrocedas, sueltes el Cristal y te rindas.

—¿En ese orden? —se burló.

—No me hagas…

—¿Qué? ¿Que no te haga qué? —Lance inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia él y lo miró con unos brillantes ojos violetas. Sonrió —¿Vas a matarme Keith? ¿De nuevo?

Keith perdió la concentración. Su mano tembló. Pero no se rindió —¡No! Yo…

—¡No lo escuches Keith! —dijo Pidge —¡Quiere confundirte!

—Ay, cielos —dijo Lance, llevándose la mano a su boca en expresión de sorpresa —me descubriste. Qué inteligente eres —Lance finalmente se volteó hacia ellos —para tu tamaño.

—¡Oye! —gritó Hunk.

—¡Ay!, perdón —Lance fingió desconcierto —no era mi intención, Hunk. Lo siento. Trataré de compensarlo, haré lo que sea para hacerte sentir mejor.

Lance dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

—¡No te muevas! —gritó Keith.

—¿Por qué? ¿No me dijiste que retrocediera, Keith? Eso hago, ¿qué no lo ves?

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Allura —Ya basta de este engaño, ¡sabemos que no eres Lance! Sino _, la Bestia_.

Al escuchar esto, Lance le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Allura. Dejó de hablar y hasta de moverse. Pero entonces se relajó —Así que ya lo saben. Vaya, tardaron menos de lo que yo esperaba.

—Di tus intenciones.

—¿No es obvio Princesa? ¡Quiero eso! —Lance señaló al León Rojo —Su Quintaescencia. La necesito.

—No me digas —dijo Pidge.

—Lo juro —dijo Lance, después suspiró —pero al parecer la fuerza del León Rojo es mucho mayor a la mía… lo que me temía —terminó diciendo para sí —Lo siento —en eso, Lance presionó tan fuerte el Cristal que comenzó a agrietarse, a la vez que una energía violeta comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo.

Keith sabía que algo malo estaba por suceder.

—Dado que no puedo tomar la Quintaescencia del León… tendré que tomar la suya.

Al decir esto, el Cristal se rompió. Lance se lanzó hacia Pidge con un impulso tan potente, y una rapidez inhumana, que nadie habría sido capaz de detenerlo. Pidge jamás habría podido impedir que _Lance_ la atacara. Pero Keith sabía que _Lance_ lo haría. No. Keith sabía que _La Bestia_ lo haría. Así que cuando la Bestia se lanzó hacia Pidge, Keith lanzó su espada con todas sus fuerzas, lo que resultó en el cuerpo de Lance siendo atravesado por el arma, y cayendo unos metros lejos de la Paladín.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Pidge estaba en shock. Allura estaba impactada. Shiro igual. Hunk miró a Keith. Él quería correr hacia el cuerpo de Lance, que estaba sangrando de su herida donde se clavó la espada. Pero Keith le dedicó una mirada seria, que quería decir que no debía moverse.

Entonces el cuerpo de Lance se movió. La energía violeta volvió a aparecer y Lance se levantó. Se retiró la espada y la arrojó lejos. Una voz salió de él, pero no era la suya. Era una voz siniestra, más grave y rasposa. Una voz mucho más antigua.

—Bien… así será.

Nuevamente, Lance cargó hacia adelante con rapidez. Pero no fue hacia Pidge, sino hacia Keith, que al no tener su espada recibió un impacto potente. En ese momento Hunk ya no dudó. Su Bayard se activó en su arma y disparó a Lance. Este evadió los disparos fácilmente, y se fue acercando a Hunk. Lance le dio una patada en el rostro, lo que lanzó a Hunk hasta la pared. Pidge y Allura lo enfrentaron mano a mano con sus Bayards, pero él las esquivaba. Con un rápido movimiento, Lance sujetó a ambas de un brazo y saltó. Su impulso fue tal, que las lanzó y las hizo impactar en el techo. Allura sujetó a Pidge y se sostuvieron con el lazo del Bayard. Keith y Hunk las sujetaron antes de caer.

Entonces Shiro atacó con su brazo mecánico a Lance. Este intentó bloquearlo con su propio brazo, pero Shiro resultó ser más fuerte. Lo que resultó en el brazo de Lance rompiéndose. El grito de dolor que lanzó sonó humano. Era Lance. Pero luego el grito cambió al de la Bestia, un rugido feroz, con su otro brazo sujetó a Shiro del cuello, y lo levantó, lo hizo girar y lo estrelló en el suelo. La Bestia levantó su pierna para pisar a Shiro, pero Keith se lanzó hacia él.

Ambos rodaron en el suelo. Pero antes de que Keith pudiera levantarse, la Bestia tomó a Keith de sus sienes y rugió. Keith gritó.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación sólo lo vivió Keith.

…

Keith abrió los ojos. Estaba de pie. En un lugar oscuro. Había algunas estrellas en el cielo, y bajo sus pies parecía haber agua. No había luz, excepto una luz roja que emanaba de Keith. Luego escuchó un gruñido. Sintió movimiento a sus espaldas y se giró. Una enorme criatura de cuatro patas lo acechaba. Un resplandor color violeta emanó de la criatura, pero su piel seguía siendo oscura. La criatura, que asemejaba a un reptil, rodeaba a Keith mientras le gruñía. Keith quiso tomar su arma, pero no la tenía. Entonces la criatura se burló de él, y al hablar, Keith reconoció su voz grave.

—Aquí no tienes armas… ni puedes pedir ayuda.

—Déjame adivinar… tú eres la Bestia.

—Uno… de muchos títulos. Pero es correcto. Es un placer —hablaba lento. Arrastraba siempre la última palabra. No dejaba de girar alrededor de Keith. Pero él no se atrevía a moverse. No sabía dónde estaba, o cómo había llegado ahí, pero sin dudas, estaba a merced de la Bestia. Tenía que actuar con cautela.

—¿Dónde está Lance? ¿Qué hiciste con él?

—¿Me acusas de lastimarlo? —preguntó la Bestia.

—Claro que sí. Sabemos que tú eres una criatura que se refugió en los Cristales de Quintaescencia. Tú envenenaste la mente de Lance y lo obligaste a bajar sólo a la base Galra. Tú lo mataste.

—Pero qué terribles acusaciones me haces —la Bestia finalmente se detuvo —Yo no hice nada de eso.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Lance jamás habría hecho algo así de no ser por ti! Te lo preguntaré por última vez, ¿en dónde está?

La Bestia se rio —Eres muy temerario, Keith Kogane… puedo sentir la sangre Galra fluyendo por tus venas —Keith se paralizó.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—¿Lo sé? Gracias a Lance. Estoy unido a él. A su mente. He visto todos sus recuerdos. Conozco cada fibra de su ser. Sé todo lo que él sabe. Y por eso te puedo decir, que te equivocas Keith. Yo no le ordené a Lance que llegara a mí, ni lo obligué a bajar a Orion Prime. Él lo hizo por voluntad propia.

—Imposible, ¿por qué lo haría?

—Para salvarme… —Keith se detuvo. No lo comprendía —Yo soy el último de mi especie. Una especie poderosa, que sucumbió ante la avaricia de Zarkon. Yo fui de los pocos que adquirió la habilidad de transformarse en energía. No puedo morir, pero no soy capaz de mantenerme en mi forma física por mí mismo. La última vez que lo estuve, hace siglos, fue cuando destruí la base donde nos extinguieron. Tú estuviste ahí Keith. Viste el planetoide. Viste Orion Prime. Pero acabar con mis enemigos me debilitó, y tuve que refugiarme en los Cristales.

—¿Y qué hay de Lance?

—Yo estaba durmiendo, por decirlo así, cuando Kyrek comenzó a cavar la roca. Él me despertó, y yo planeaba usar su Quintaescencia para liberarme… pero entonces llegó Lance.

A lado de Keith se abrió una capa, y Keith presenció el duelo entre Lance y Kyrek. Como si estuviera pasando recién en ese momento.

—A pesar de no ser Galra, Lance obtuvo la victoria. Es especial Keith, y tú lo sabes. Por eso decidí que él sería un perfecto portador. Y lo único que hice fue entrar a su mente y pedirle ayuda. Necesitaba que me sacaran de ahí. Y Lance se comprometió a hacerlo, pero no pudo.

Keith vio el momento en que él y los demás Paladines llegaban por Lance, y luego Kyrek hacía volar el lugar entero, llevándose consigo los Cristales.

—Si me quedaba con los Galra, habrían acabado conmigo. Yo necesitaba salir, así que volví a pedir ayuda, al único que podía ayudarme —la Bestia se detuvo un momento —lamentablemente, yo no sabía que íbamos a morir.

La imagen cambió, y Keith presenció los últimos momentos de Lance. Al asesinar a Kyrek, al caer malherido, y hablar a través de su comunicador. El corazón de Keith volvió a doler, cuando escuchó a Lance decir —Tengo miedo.

—En ese momento, si lo perdía a él, me condenaba a mí también —dijo La Bestia —Así que hice lo que tenía qué hacer.

En la imagen. Los Cristales de Quintaescencia Oscura se rompieron y una representación en humo de la Bestia cubrió a Lance en su totalidad. Lance dio un grito ahogado. La Bestia lo levantó y entonces la base explotó.

La imagen desapareció y una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Keith —Tú lo salvaste.

—Sí, pero al hacerlo gasté mucha de mi energía. Lo poco que me quedaba, decidí otorgárselo a Lance, para mantenerlo vivo.

En la imagen, Lance estaba inconsciente, rodeado por una bruma violeta.

—Creí que llegaría a pasar otro siglo, antes de poder recuperarnos… pero entonces ustedes llegaron.

En la imagen, el castillo aterrizó en Orion Prime.

—Era ahora o nunca. Lance estaba muy débil, casi muerto, jamás lo encontrarían. Pero yo podía salvarlo.

—Tú eres lo que atravesó el Castillo. Entraste con él.

—Y aquí estamos —la Bestia sonrió.

La imagen a su lado desapareció. Keith estaba confundido. Justo unos minutos atrás, Keith creía que la Bestia era una criatura cruel y peligrosa. Y sí era peligrosa, pero justo ahora, era gracias a la Bestia que Lance estaba vivo. Eso era bueno. Pero la Bestia casi había matado a sus compañeros. Eso demostraba que era peligrosa. Pero si fuera tan malvada, ¿por qué le contaba todo esto a Keith? Sabía que no debía bajar la guardia, ni dejarse distraer.

—Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿en dónde está Lance?

La Bestia no respondió de inmediato. Se plantó frente a Keith y posó una de sus patas sobre el suelo. Al levantarla, el cuerpo de Lance emergió del suelo. Estaba cubierto por una especie de ramas oscuras, que emanaban una luz violeta. Él estaba vivo, pero inconsciente.

—¿Qué le haces? —preguntó Keith, preocupado.

—Él y yo estamos unidos. Física, y espiritualmente. Yo soy lo único que lo mantiene con vida. Y él, es lo único que me permite moverme con libertad. Justo ahora, Keith, él y yo somos _Uno_ …

Keith entendió lo que la Bestia quería decir: sin importar lo que quisiera hacer, o lo que los Paladines desearan hacer con él, no dejaría el cuerpo de Lance con tanta facilidad. Pero no sólo debía ser posible, era necesario. Tenían que salvar a Lance.

—Sé lo que piensas, Keith —dijo, como si leyera sus pensamientos —Si me desprendo ahora de Lance, yo volvería a mi estado vegetativo. Pero eso condenaría a Lance al mismo destino. No quieres eso, ¿o sí?

—Claro que no —dijo Keith. Se sentía preocupado, ansioso, y cada vez más cansado, pero se mantuvo neutral frente a la Bestia. No revelaría señales de debilidad —Pero tampoco puedo dejarte escapar.

La Bestia se burló de él —¿Dejarme? Lo dices como si fueras capaz siquiera de enfrentarme —La Bestia meditó unos segundos —Lo siento Keith, aquí termina nuestro juego —La Bestia volvió a sumergir a Lance, y Keith tuvo que resistir el impulso de correr hacia él —Eres especial, Keith. Tu sangre Galra es muy valiosa para mí. Pero la de Lance, es mucho mejor.

Keith no olvidaría eso. De pronto sintió mucho sueño —Nos volveremos a ver, Paladín.

Dicho esto, Keith cayó inconsciente.

…

…

…

Despertó de golpe. Estaba en un sofá de la sala de descanso. Los demás estaban a su alrededor.

—¿Keith? —se le acercó Shiro —¿Estás bien?

Keith se levantó. Se tambaleó, pero se sostuvo en pie —¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está la Bestia?

—Escapó —dijo Pidge. Se veía molesta.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando lo atacaste —dijo Shiro —la Bestia te sujetó de la cabeza. Te rugió, y tú gritaste. Luego te desmayaste, y la Bestia huyó. La perseguimos por el castillo, pero al llegar al puente, volvió a convertirse en energía y atravesó el castillo. Nos dejó inmovilizados varios minutos, sin energía, ni sistema de navegación. Las luces volvieron hace apenas unos segundos, ¿te sientes bien?

¿Qué había sido entonces lo que vivió Keith? ¿Una visión? ¿En verdad habló con la Bestia, o sólo fue una ilusión? Si se desmayó podría haber sido un sueño. Pero no se sintió como un sueño.

—No, no lo sé. Sí. Estoy bien.

—Y, ¿qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Hunk.

Allura suspiró agotada —No lo sé. Tenía la esperanza de poder atrapar a la Bestia, y extraerlo del cuerpo de Lance.

—Como el parásito que es —dijo Pidge.

—Es más que eso —dijo Keith —la Bestia no sólo está en su cuerpo, se unió a él. Comparten ahora la misma Quintaescencia, si se lo quitamos… Lance podría morir.

Guardaron silencio. Hasta que Keith tuvo una idea.

—Coran, ¿funciona el sistema de navegación?

—Ya no debe tardar, ¿por qué?, ¿quieres ir a algún lado?

—Sí. Allura, tú dijiste que había dos planetas exactamente iguales, ¿verdad? De Quintaescencia.

—Orion Prime —confirmó ella —y Alpha Prime, pero no hay información del segundo planeta. Tal vez ya fue destruido también.

—Aun así. Fuimos a Orion Prime, y encontramos a la Bestia, ¿y si vamos a Alpha Prime y encontramos cómo vencerla? Sé que es riesgoso. Pero si todo lo que nos dijiste es cierto, entonces podría existir una antítesis para la Bestia.

Se miraron entre ellos.

—Ya volamos a ciegas una vez —dijo Hunk —y encontramos algo muy grande.

—No creo que haya nada que perder —dijo Pidge —Además, no sabemos hacia dónde se fue la Bestia. Alpha Prime es un buen comienzo.

—Quintaescencia Oscura —dijo Shiro —y Quintaescencia Luminosa.

Y con eso, todos votaron a favor.

Allura se giró —Coran, ¿el Castillo está en condiciones para viajar?

—No tardará mucho, Princesa.

—Bien —Allura suspiró —Entonces vamos allá.


	16. Alpha Prime

**Voltron: Dark Universe**

 **Capítulo 16:**

" **Alpha Prime"**

Keith le relató a los demás su extraña visión con la Bestia. Les contó a detalle todo lo que le dijo, pese a que en realidad, la Bestia había huido cuando él quedó inconsciente. Allura no descartó la posibilidad de que Keith se hubiera logrado conectar espiritualmente con Lance y la Bestia, por lo cual todo ese diálogo sí podría haber ocurrido en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo, por el momento ya no se habló más del asunto. Tenían que prepararse para llegar a su nuevo destino.

Con su armadura puesta, y su determinación más sólida que nunca, Keith esperaba en su habitación a que el Castillo arribara a Alpha Prime. El planeta opuesto a Orion Prime. Estaba sentado en su cama, sosteniendo la daga de la Espada de Marmora. Estudiaba cada detalle de ella, la giraba, la empuñaba, la sostenía con cuidado, y hacía el mismo proceso de nuevo. Entonces la puerta se abrió y Pidge asomó la cabeza.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó.

—Claro —Keith la miró extrañado. Pidge y él eran amigos, pero su relación no era muy estrecha. No lo había sido, hasta estos últimos días, y no había sido la mejor.

De hecho, lo que más había sucedido entre ellos fueron discusiones, todas relacionadas con Lance. Y cuando él volvió, cuando creyeron haberlo recuperado, Pidge y él hicieron las pases. Aun así, a Keith le extrañó verla entrar en su habitación. Su postura rígida, su vista baja, sus manos juntas y sus dedos inquietos. Estaba preocupada.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —señaló un espacio a lado de Keith.

—Sí, claro —Keith se movió para permitirle sentarse. Ella lo hizo, pero permaneció en silencio unos segundos —¿Está todo bien? Te… te ves preocupada —dijo Keith, casi inseguro de decir eso. Pidge relajó su cuerpo y suspiró.

—En realidad, estoy insegura.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿El planeta?

Pidge se acomodó con sus piernas cruzadas —No sólo eso. He estado analizando nuestras opciones. Creo que estamos arriesgando todo al viajar a un planeta desconocido. Arriesgándolo, porque no sabemos si vamos a encontrar algo igual o peor a la Bestia, o si vamos a encontrar algo siquiera, ¿y qué tal si es una trampa? Y si nos topamos con la Bestia, o los Galra, ¿o algo peor? Estamos arriesgando a Voltron, y todo lo que eso implica.

Keith cerró sus ojos. Él había estado pensando exactamente lo mismo todo este tiempo.

—Sé que no es fácil. Sé que podría ser peligroso. Pero no puedo pensar en algo mejor.

—Lo sé —dijo, casi rendida —ni yo. No he podido descifrar otra solución a nuestro problema, ¿has pensado en Lance?

Pidge por fin levantó la vista.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Crees que podremos salvarlo?

Keith conocía esa mirada. Ella sentía miedo —Sí. Sé que vamos a hacerlo.

—Pero, ¿qué tal si no? ¿Y si la Bestia ya lo dominó? ¿Y si ya consumió toda su Quintaescencia?

—No. No lo creo —dijo Keith, casi sin creerse a sí mismo —Cuando hablé con la Bestia, me aseguró que no iba a separarse de él. Sé que está consumiéndolo, pero aún tenemos tiempo.

—¿Qué lo asegura?

Keith no respondió de inmediato —Es lo que he decidido creer.

Pidge volvió a bajar la vista —Eso me lleva a otra teoría.

—¿Cuál?

—La Bestia dijo algo sobre Lance, ¿no?

—Dijo muchas cosas.

—Sabes de qué hablo.

Keith hizo memoria, para saber de lo que ella hablaba. Y lo recordaba muy bien —La Bestia dijo, que la sangre de Lance era más valiosa que la mía.

—Exacto, ¿no te has preguntado a lo que se refiere? ¿Por qué Lance?

Keith guardó silencio, estaba intrigado.

—¿No te has preguntado por qué eligió a un humano antes que a un Galra? ¿De todos nosotros, por qué a él?

Keith no sabía la respuesta —Dime qué tienes en mente.

—Nos he estudiado. Hunk y yo somos sólo seres humanos. Shiro tiene hechicería Galra. Allura y Coran son Alteanos. Ellos tres son incluso mejores candidatos para portar semejante poder y no sufrir daños. Pero, ¿y si esos no son sus estándares? ¿Por qué crees que dijo que tu sangre era valiosa?

—Soy mitad Galra… —Keith lo entendió.

—Tienes ADN de dos especies ¿Y si Lance también lo tiene?

—¿Cómo? ¿De qué? ¿Por qué no nos lo diría?

—Posiblemente ni él mismo lo sabría —Pidge tomó de su cinturón una pantalla holográfica —Estos son los resultados de una muestra de sangre de Lance, meses antes de encontrar a la Bestia. No hay mucho qué ver, honestamente. Pero estos —Pidge deslizó el dedo —estos son los resultados de la sangre de Lance hace días, ¿ves esto? Creímos que eran residuos del Cristal de Quintaescencia. Son tan pequeños que casi no tienen importancia, pero están ahí ¿Qué tal si en realidad, esas son células de otro ADN? Otro tipo de sangre que la Bestia logró activar. Si lo que dices es cierto, y la Bestia se unió a la Quintaescencia de Lance, es equivalente a que se unió a él a nivel celular. Porque sabía que podría.

Keith estaba atónito. Jamás se había preguntado por qué la Bestia había tomado a Lance. Ni siquiera cuando la Bestia se lo dijo lo entendió. Keith creía que había sido casualidad. Un accidente, en su defecto obra del destino. Pero jamás creyó que tuviera que ver con su sangre. En ese caso, Keith también podría haberse convertido en el portador de la Bestia, y así surgió la pregunta ¿Qué clase de ADN podría portar Lance muy en su interior? Uno tan lejano y diminuto, que sólo la Bestia fuese capaz de encontrar.

—¿Lo saben los demás? —preguntó Keith, ahora alterado.

—No. Sólo te lo he dicho a ti.

—¿Por qué?

—No creo que sea adecuado. No he comprobado esta teoría, y de ser cierta, sin Lance jamás sería posible averiguar más. Además, esta información lo afecta directamente a él. Y creo que eres tú quien debe decidir.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

—¿De verdad quieres que te responda? —Pidge arqueó una ceja. Pero Keith no lo entendió —Yo no olvido cómo te pusiste el día que… el día que perdimos a Lance. Yo sufrí, Hunk sufrió. Pero tú, te desmoronaste. Y cuando volvió noté lo mucho que estabas preocupado por él. Te preocupa, Keith. A ti te importa, y no sé con exactitud cuánto. Tal vez ni siquiera tú lo sabes. Pero es un hecho irrefutable —se detuvo unos segundos —además, tú eres el único que ha entrado en contacto directo con la Bestia. Considero que tienes mayor experiencia y, por eso decidí hablarlo contigo primero.

Keith guardó silencio. No se atrevía a confirmar lo que Pidge le había dicho. Pero tampoco se sentía capaz de negarlo. Lance era único, Keith podía asegurarlo. Él era muy elocuente, a veces egocéntrico, y siempre buscaba superarlo a él, llegando incluso a echar a perder un plan por hacer las cosas a su manera. Pero también era dulce, atento, y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. Incluso a Keith. Incluso cuando Keith lo desafiaba, incluso cuando lo criticaba, incluso cuando lo irritaba. A pesar de todo, Lance siempre estaba ahí para él, de una manera única. Diferente incluso a Shiro. ¿Qué era entonces? ¿Gratitud? ¿Una deuda? ¿Remordimiento? O tal vez una emoción que Keith no conocía en realidad.

La voz de Allura a través del comunicador los interrumpió — _Paladines, por favor repórtense en el puente… Hemos llegado._

Keith miró a Pidge. Hizo todas esas dudas a un lado —Le diremos a los demás. Pero no antes de conseguir respuestas.

Pidge asintió. Después salieron de la habitación.

…

Orion Prime era un lugar devastado, tanto por el paso del tiempo como por los Galra. El planeta ya no era un planeta, sino una roca flotante incapaz de sostener vida alguna. Los Paladines supusieron que su contraparte, Alpha, se encontraría en las mismas condiciones. Sin embargo, no fue así. Cuando todos entraron, y miraron a través de la ventana, se toparon con una enorme esfera blanca flotando en el espacio. El resplandor emanaba del mismo planeta, y llegaba a iluminar incluso el Castillo. No había dudas de que era Alpha Prime. Se preguntaron si, tal vez, en su momento, Orion Prime luciría tan hermoso.

Hunk rompió el silencio —creo que, hablo por todos cuando digo que no esperaba esto —estaba maravillado. Y no sólo él. Pidge miraba incrédula. Keith estaba sorprendido, pero Allura miraba con miedo.

—No debemos dejarnos engañar. Coran, deten el Castillo.

—Sí, Princesa.

El Castillo dejó de moverse. Incluso los Paladines se quedaron quietos. Como si estuvieran esperando a que el Planeta se moviera, se apagara, o incluso que los atacara. Pero nada pasó.

—Y… —Hunk habló de nuevo —¿Qué hacemos?

—Conseguir respuestas —dijo Keith —Hay que bajar.

—¿Así nada más?

Keith no respondió. Sólo se dio la vuelta, y se dirigió a su León. Pidge detrás de él. Hunk se fue detrás de ella. Y Allura miró primero a Shiro buscando fortaleza. Ambos asintieron, y ella fue a abordar su León.

…

— _Mantengan los ojos muy abiertos_ —dijo Shiro a través del comunicador — _a la primera señal de peligro, salgan de ahí._

Los Leones salieron del Castillo. Y se detuvieron al nivel del puente.

—¡No lo tienes que decir dos veces! —dijo Hunk.

— _¿Princesa, está segura de que no quiere que los acompañemos?_ —preguntó Coran.

Allura suspiró —no quiero arriesgar el Castillo. Además, así pueden cuidar nuestras espaldas —sonrió.

—¿Listos todos? —preguntó Keith. Todos le asintieron. Inhaló y exhaló —entonces en marcha.

El León Negro avanzó. Rojo después. Verde y Amarillo.

— _Pase lo que pase_ —dijo Shiro — _No permitan que entre en sus mentes. Deben mantenerse firmes._

—Así lo haremos.

— _Si neces-_

La comunicación se cortó de pronto.

—¿Shiro? ¿Hola?, Shiro, ¿me escuchas?

—¿Coran? —llamó Allura —No hay respuesta.

—De acuerdo —dijo Keith —Ya no hay marcha atrás.

Conforme se acercaban al planeta, la luz se iba volviendo clara, y apareció una densa capa de niebla en la superficie. Parecían las nubes, pero eran demasiado densas, y se movían. Los Leones no tuvieron problemas en atravesar la barrera nebulosa, sin embargo, conforme descendían descubrieron que la capa de nubes no decrecía, sino que se mantenía tan densa que impedía la visibilidad de la superficie del planeta.

—¡No veo absolutamente nada! —dijo Hunk —Ni siquiera mi León puede.

—Los sensores están fallando —dijo Pidge —pero la superficie no está lejos.

—Cuidado —advirtió Keith. Los Leones descendieron con lentitud, hasta que de pronto se toparon con el suelo.

Una vez en tierra, permanecieron en sus Leones. Fuera lo único que podían ver era niebla blanca. Había luz por todos lados, pero no parecía haber ningún sol.

—¿Pidge? —llamó Allura —¿detectas algo?

—Absolutamente nada —respondió —Pareciera que estamos en medio de la nada. Y el Castillo sigue incomunicado.

—¿Qué hay de la atmósfera?

—Lo diré de nuevo. No detecto nada.

La conversación terminó ahí. Pasó un minuto. Dos. Tres. Cinco. Hunk incluso empezó a hacer ruidos con la boca, y a tocar sus rodillas al compás de una canción que sólo él imaginaba.

—¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta mañana? ¿O algo así?

Nadie respondió a la broma. Pero Keith se levantó de su asiento —Hay que salir.

Cuando bajó, nuevamente se topó con la niebla. Pero era extraño, porque podía ver con claridad a sus amigos, y a los Leones. Pero no podía ver más allá, ni siquiera podía ver el suelo bajo sus pies.

—¿Allura? —la miró, una vez que bajó también —¿Tienes idea de qué sucede aquí?

—De hecho, creo que sí —Allura se puso en cuclillas y tocó la superficie. Al levantar la mano descubrió tierra grisácea —creo que esta niebla es, una ilusión. Una envoltura.

—¿Y cómo la quitamos?

—Utilizando nuestra propia Quintaescencia. Todos, inclínense y pongan sus manos en el suelo —obedecieron —cierren sus ojos y concéntrense. Piensen en la niebla como una máscara, y piensen en hacerla desaparecer.

Permanecieron segundos así. Cada uno meditó, a su manera, con el fin que estipuló Allura. Se concentraron, hasta que de pronto sintieron una especie de sacudida. Al abrir los ojos quedaron asombrados y sin habla.

La niebla ya no estaba, por lo que ahora era distinguible una enorme tierra. Había un río y una cascada a lo lejos. Árboles de diferente forma y tamaño. Rocas grandes y pequeñas. Más allá había montañas. Había pastura bajo sus pies. Pero todo, absolutamente todo era de color blanco y emanaba luz. El cielo, sin embargo, era oscuro, y las estrellas se veían a la perfección. Era como si en el cielo fuera de noche, y en la tierra fuera de día.

Hunk volvió a romper el silencio —¿Puedo ser el primero en decir… _Guau_?

Los demás asintieron, sin dejar de mirar el extraño paisaje.

—¿Cómo no pudiste detectar esto, Pidge? —preguntó Allura.

—Yo… no lo sé. Estoy maravillada, y a la vez extrañada. Es decir, miren esos árboles, y aquella cascada ¡Pertenecen a espacios naturales completamente diferentes!

Keith se obligó a volver a la realidad —Muy bien, es hora de buscar respuestas.

—¿Qué clase de respuestas podemos encontrar en un lugar como este?

—Alguna tendrá que haber —dijo, y comenzó a caminar.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Sin embargo, la bruma reapareció lentamente. Y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, se habían separado.

—¡Oigan! —los llamó Keith, cuando notó que ya no estaban detrás de él —¿A dónde se fueron?

Hunk respondió a través del comunicador — _¡Me dejaron caminando sólo!_

— _¡Claro que no!_ —dijo Pidge — _Ustedes se separaron._

— _Paladines_ —dijo Allura — _conserven la calma. Recuerden que no estamos en una situación normal. Debemos actuar con cautela._

—Concuerdo —dijo Keith —sigan avanzando. Si encuentran algo, llamen la atención.

Keith no tardó mucho en llegar a un espacio donde los arbustos y los árboles rodeaban un estanque. Asemejaba bastante a un oasis en medio del desierto. Keith se detuvo y miró a su alrededor frustrado. Pidge tenía razón, ¿dónde podría encontrar respuestas en un lugar así? Primero tendría que buscar algún rastro de civilización, o de seres vivos, al menos. Fue entonces cuando notó que no había aves, ni insectos, ni mamíferos, ni peces. No había brisa. No sentía calor, ni frío. No había ruido tampoco, salvo el que emitía él al caminar.

Justo cuando pensaba en regresar, tropezó con Hunk.

—¡Ah! —gritó —¡Oh, Keith! Ahí estás.

—¿Hunk? ¿De dónde saliste?

—Yo venía de por allá. Aunque yo creía que tú te fuiste para allá —Hunk señaló una dirección, justo de donde llegó caminando Pidge. Ella también lucía confundida, y miró hacia atrás varias veces.

—¿Qué no se quedaron allá?

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Keith y Hunk a la vez.

Allura se tropezó con ellos. Ella también lucía confundida.

—¡Okay! —dijo Hunk —¡Definitivamente ya no entiendo nada!

—¿Acaso caminamos en círculos? —preguntó Pidge.

—No lo creo —dijo Allura —Em, bueno, tal vez. ¡No lo sé!

—Pudo haber sido la bruma —dijo Hunk —¿A dónde nos trajo? ¿Dónde están los Leones?

Keith se giró hacia el extraño oasis —Tal vez es aquí donde hay respuestas.

Keith se acercó al agua y se inclinó. El agua era lo único que no parecía ser blanco. Pero retrocedió de inmediato, cuando un gruñido familiar resonó en el lugar. Los Paladines detectaron movimiento tras los árboles justo frente a ellos. Una criatura de gran tamaño se movía y les gruñía. Cuando se detuvo extendió unas enormes alas.

—¡Retrocedan! —Keith tomó su Bayard y formó su espada.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar su brazo, pues la criatura emergió de su escondite y se lanzó hacia los Paladines. Cegándolos completamente, y dejándolos inconscientes.

…

* * *

 **Me había sucedido una tragedia. Tenía ya medio capítulo escrito, cuando de pronto desaparece mi dispositivo externo donde guardo los Fanfics. En serio, me sentí devastado y sufrí bastante. Por todo lo que había perdido, y lo que tendría que volver a escribir. Y justo hace dos días volvió a aparecer. Me sentí agradecido, porque no tendría que volver a escribir todo, porque recuperé los demás trabajos, y al fin tuve excusa para terminar el capítulo.**


	17. La Bestia Blanca

**Voltron: Dark Universe**

 **Capítulo 17:**

" **La Bestia Blanca"**

…

—Keith… Despierta…

Keith abrió los ojos de golpe. Se levantó rápidamente, dispuesto a atacar. Tomó su Bayard, y una mano jaló de su brazo.

—¡Keith, espera! —era Pidge —Tranquilo.

Keith se relajó sólo un poco. Detrás de ella estaba Hunk, ayudando a Allura también a ponerse de pie. Miró a su alrededor, sin estar seguro de dónde estaba o cómo había llegado ahí. Frente a ellos, había un gran lago. Parecía ser el mismo que encontraron antes de desmayarse, pero este lucía mucho más grande. A su alrededor seguía habiendo niebla blanca, pero ahora estaban rodeados por árboles. Era como si hubieran sido transportados al corazón de un bosque. El suelo, las plantas, las hojas, todo seguía brillando en un color blanquecino, aunque ahora era opaco, por lo que permitía la visibilidad sin problemas. Keith miró devuelta a sus amigos, tan confundidos como él. Miró hacia la otra dirección, y no vio a los Leones por ningún lado.

Justo cuando estaba por hablar. Escucharon ramas secas romperse, y movimiento entre los árboles a su lado. Escucharon exactamente el mismo gruñido que antes, y de entre las sombras emergió una criatura blanca. Asemejaba a un reptil, o mejor dicho a un dragón. Poseía una larga cola y dos alas plegadas, además de sus cuatro patas. Dio dos pasos fuera de su escondite y se detuvo. Sus ojos eran blancos, con una pupila celeste casi indistinguible. Cada una de sus escamas brillaba a voluntad. A diferencia de la Bestia, como Keith recordaba en su visión, esta criatura era mucho más pequeña, y no sobrepasaba los tres metros de altura, pero aun así él no se confió.

En cuanto la criatura se asomó, los Paladines se acercaron entre ellos, tomaron sus Bayards y activaron sus escudos. Estaban atentos a cualquier posible ataque. Keith estaba más que listo para combatir. Pero no fue necesario. La criatura blanca no volvió a gruñir. Una vez fuera de su escondite, avanzó con lentitud en dirección al agua, sin dejar de mirarlos, hasta que se detuvo justo en la orilla. Los Paladines supusieron que tal vez se sumergiría, pero en realidad la criatura dio un paso sobre el agua, y luego otro, y luego otro. La criatura caminaba sobre el agua. Avanzó cinco metros, luego se giró hacia los Paladines, se sentó y cerró los ojos.

Los Paladines no podrían estar más confundidos. No entendían si esa criatura era un ser vivo nativo del planeta, o si era una ilusión. Keith veía a la criatura, y le encontraba enormes similitudes con la Bestia, pero claramente no eran lo mismo, ¿podría ser una prueba? Tal vez el animal era un ser de extrema inteligencia o sabiduría, y estaría esperando algo. Keith volvió a ver el agua, que seguía sin brillar, todo excepto el agua brillaba. Keith intuyó que esa era la clave. Se acercó a la orilla sin bajar la guardia.

—¿Qué haces Keith? —preguntó Hunk.

—No estoy seguro… —admitió.

Keith se inclinó y acercó su rostro al agua. Podía ver su reflejo perfectamente. Levantó la mirada hacia la criatura blanca, pero seguía inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados sobre el agua. Keith dudó, pero posó su mano sobre el agua, solo tocando la superficie y cerró los ojos. Casi al instante, logró escuchar en su mente cientos de voces. Retiró la mano de inmediato, pero terminó de comprender.

—Allura… necesita ayuda.

—¿Perdón?

—El agua —señaló Keith —no sé qué es, pero hay algo que la obstruye… y tú puedes liberarla.

Allura no estaba segura de lo que significaba, pero asintió de igual manera y se acercó. Igual que Keith, se inclinó y tocó el agua con su palma. La misma sensación la invadió, pero permaneció así.

—Tienes razón. Esto no es un lago normal, es algo más…

Allura levantó la vista hacia la criatura. Respiró profundo y posó ambas manos sobre el agua. Cerró sus ojos y de inmediato sus palmas comenzaron a brillar. Una mancha oscura se distinguió sobre el agua, pero los poderes de Allura la hicieron desaparecer. En ese momento, la criatura abrió los ojos, extendió sus alas y dio un fuerte aleteo. El gran lago emitió un brillo tan intenso como cuando recién habían aterrizado en el planeta. La bruma que había a su alrededor de pronto fue absorbida por esta nueva luz y rodeó a la criatura hasta casi hacerla desaparecer, y de pronto, justo donde anteriormente estaba, había ahora una mujer de largo cabello blanco. Su piel, casi tan blanca como la nieve, emitía un extraño brillo azul. Sus ojos eran exactamente los mismos que los de la criatura, y sus ropas largas y holgadas poseían movimiento propio contradiciendo la gravedad. Caminó sobre el agua, sin mojarse, hasta quedar cerca de los Paladines.

Su voz, tan dulce y profunda como ninguna otra, fue lo que rompió el silencio —Saludos, Paladines de Voltron. Sean ustedes bienvenidos, a _Alpha Prime_ —la mujer hizo una reverencia. Los Paladines, tan absortos como estaban, tuvieron que responder igual —espero de corazón que esta forma alterna no sea un inconveniente para ustedes. Decidí transformarme, de acuerdo a sus características —sonrió.

—Saludos —dijo Allura —Yo soy la princesa Allura de Altea. Si me permite preguntar, ¿quién es usted?

—Yo… —se detuvo —…he recibido muchos títulos —la frase se le hizo familiar a Keith —Puedo presentarme como… _la Bestia_ … —los miró uno a uno —pero a juzgar por su reacción, no es la primera vez que escuchan ese nombre —alzó su cabeza —¿A qué han venido, Paladines de Voltron?

Keith dio un paso al frente —Mi señora —dijo casi sin pensar —estamos aquí por obra de… un hermano suyo.

Ella arqueó una ceja —¿hermano?

Pidge habló —Bueno, es una forma de llamarlo. Verá, un amigo nuestro corre peligro. Creemos que su mente está siendo controlada por una criatura antigua que controla la Quintaescencia. Cuando la descubrimos, se presentó como _La Bestia_.

La mujer miró con atención a Pidge —¿Puedo saber en dónde la encontraron?

—En Orion Prime —dijo Keith —en lo que queda de él.

La mujer parecía sorprendida, o tal vez aliviada —Así que vive… —dijo en voz baja.

—Sí —dijo Keith —vive, pero a costa de nuestro amigo. Está consumiendo su vida… y estamos aquí, porque queremos encontrar un modo de detener a ese monstruo.

La mujer bajó la vista y sonrió —No es un monstruo… —la mujer extendió la mano, y en el agua se formó un remolino, que después comenzó a mostrar imágenes de lo que ella describía, justo como la Bestia lo hizo en la visión de Keith —Hace mucho tiempo, nuestra especie era próspera y justa. Teníamos la única e inigualable habilidad de manipular la Quintaescencia a voluntad: moldearla, solidificarla, transferirla, y transformarla… por lo cual también teníamos el deber de protegerla. Como estipulan las leyes del universo, nuestros planetas eran opuestos: Alpha, y Orion Prime, pero ambos necesarios para mantener el equilibrio… Y como con todo gran poder, algunos lo codiciaban para el mal. Por ese motivo, apareció _La Bestia._

En el agua, se formó la imagen de una bestia alada. Su figura humanoide era rodeada por una luz blanca, con destellos en azul, violeta y dorado. Rugía hacia arriba mientras aleteaba. La mujer continuó.

— _La Bestia_ , era el nombre de nuestro protector. Un único espécimen capaz de manipular la Quintaescencia Luminosa y la Quintaescencia Oscura a la vez. Nuestro defensor. Para nosotros, un símbolo de valía y poder. Un honor. Para las demás especies, una advertencia. Durante toda una era, nuestras dos especies prosperaron… hasta que llegó Zarkon.

En el agua, aparecieron las naves Galra, y después cambió a planetas devastados por la guerra.

—La formación del Imperio Galra arrasó con la vida de innumerables seres vivos. Nosotros, como protectores de la Quintaescencia, debíamos protegernos, y a los demás. _La Bestia_ se enfrentó a Zarkon. Pensamos que todo terminaría con nuestra intervención… pero no hizo más que empeorar. _La Bestia_ _Dorada_ , como más tarde fue considerada, fue vencida, porque los Galra recurrían a Quintaescencia y a Hechicería… la Bestia cayó… y nuestra especie con él.

La mujer retiró su mano, y el agua volvió a la normalidad.

—Zarkon trató de apoderarse de nuestros poderes, pero le fue imposible. Por ese motivo decidió exterminarnos a todos. Nuestras dos especies, los _Alpha_ y los _Orion_ , fuimos casi destruidos, y en nuestro último intento por sobrevivir adoptamos el papel de _la Bestia_. Claro está, que entonces hubo dos: _La Bestia Blanca_ y _La Bestia Oscura_. Una década de conflicto terminó por extinguir a nuestra especie. Los Alpha fuimos casi extintos, y el planeta Orion fue destruido —miró a los Paladines — _Yo_ soy la última de la especie Alpha, así me convertí en la _Bestia Blanca_. Y mi _hermano_ , como ustedes lo llamaron, es el último de la especie Orion… él es la _Bestia Oscura_.

—¿Entonces está buscando justicia? —preguntó Hunk.

—Anteriormente lo habría hecho, pero la guerra trastornó la mente de la Bestia Oscura, y ahora sólo busca la destrucción, y la restauración de su planeta, así como yo lo hice con el mío.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó Hunk —¿A qué se refiere con restaurar su planeta?

—Miren a su alrededor. Todo lo que logran ver, una vez estuvo destruido y marchito. Para salvaguardar mi legado, me uní en _Sincronía_ al núcleo muerto de Alpha Prime… pero ese proceso no fue sencillo, y acabó con toda la vida del mismo… —se detuvo. Nadie podría asegurarlo, pero parecía triste.

—Quiere decir que —dijo Allura — ¿Todo el planeta está sostenido por usted?

—Eso es correcto. Aunque ya no es capaz de albergar ningún tipo de vida.

—Entonces no necesitaba ayuda —dijo Keith hablando del agua —¿no es así?

—En cuanto entraron a la atmósfera, pude sentir un increíble nivel de Quintaescencia acercándose, sólo que no sabía si provenía de sus Leones, o si provenía de ustedes. Por eso los puse a prueba. Ahora comprendo que en realidad, al igual que yo, están en _Sincronía_.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? —preguntó Pidge levantando la mano.

—La _Sincronía_ es un proceso único y exclusivo de los portadores de Quintaescencia. Es un proceso en el que dos cuerpos se unen y se vuelven uno. Así conectan sus mentes, y se vuelven un solo ser. De esa manera yo pude salvar a mi planeta. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso… supongo que ustedes quieren detener a la Bestia Oscura.

—Temo que sí —dijo Allura — y supongo que no puede ayudarnos

—Yo no puedo abandonar el planeta. De hacerlo, Alpha Prime moriría para siempre. Eso condenaría a mi especie definitivamente, ni siquiera yo sobreviría. Y tampoco puedo enfrentarme a mi opuesto de Orion Prime. Pero hay algo que sí puedo hacer.

La mujer, La Bestia Blanca, dio un paso a su derecha, y del agua emergió un camino de piedra. A unos metros, un rastro de luz comenzó a salir del agua.

—Este lago, es en realidad un medio para conectarme con la Quintaescencia de los demás seres vivos. Tiene la capacidad de encontrar cualquier mente, en cualquier parte del universo. Si lo desean, pueden utilizarla para buscar la mente de su amigo.

—¿Y eso de qué serviría? —preguntó Keith, casi molesto.

—Puedes averiguar si vive, puedes averiguar su paradero, y tal vez, averiguar cómo salvarlo… Keith Kogane. Adelante.

Él se sorprendió un poco. Porque ella sabía su nombre, y porque era él quien entraría a ese extraño portal, de algún modo. Miró a sus amigos, esperando objeciones, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que de mala gana se acercó al agua y avanzó por el camino hasta el rastro de luz.

—¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?

—Buscarás a tu amigo. Mientras que tu cuerpo se queda aquí, tu esencia viajará por un mundo atemporal. El lugar no es hostil, pero si no te concentras lo suficiente, podrías perderte para siempre.

—¿Y cómo voy a encontrar a Lance?

—Di su nombre... —fue todo lo que dijo. Después retrocedió.

Keith volvió a mirar a sus compañeros buscando apoyo. Pero vio sus rostros, y comprendió que no sólo creían en él y lo apoyaban, también depositaban sus esperanzas en él. Confiaban en él, y aunque la realidad era que eso lo asustaba, también le dio el valor que requería para comenzar. Llegó al final del camino y vio el rastro de luz emerger del agua. Respiró hondo. Cerró sus puños. Entonces dio un salto y cayó al agua.

…

…

…


End file.
